Saving my identity
by ireadway2much
Summary: Bella, a strong, independent thief with a harsh past meets the most unagreeable, attractive man on earth when she meets the arrogant Prince Edward in a failed attempt to retrieve food from the royal kitchens for her hungry people. AH. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm late in my 'update' but the reason why is because I was starting to force words out and those kind of words never end in a good tale. So here is my new story, I hope you like it. And if you're knew to my writing, tell me what you think, love it? hate it? Criticize me please.**

**Disclaimer: if I was stephenie meyer or owned Twilight I would not be stuck in school. Therefore I am not her, and I don't have the rights to twilight and is sister books or their blood sucking characters... *sigh***

Gasping for air, I pressed m body tightly against the wall, wishing I was able to just disappear into its cold stones. How could I have missed those pig-headed suits of armor? I was usually more careful than that.

"This way!" those damn guards! Those loud, idiotic, obnoxiously fast bastards! There was no way I would make it out of here quick enough without taking some needed time to catch my breath. If I let myself get exhausted my fate would be sealed, because when you're tired, you get lazy and when you're lazy you stumble. And when Isabella Swan stumbles... gravity wins. And then... well duh, I get caught.

_Why do the kitchens have to be on the far side of this God forsaken castle?_ I scowled at myself for even thinking of escaping through the royal halls to get there. Going around may have been longer, but it was safer and definitely gave me smaller chances of meeting any unwanted attention.

Loud clangs of armor pulled me from my thoughts, these metal men were fast, "Here!"... and close. I searched frantically for a hiding place. Unfortunately for me though the royals decided instead of providing nice hiding places with useless pots and furnishings in their halls, they spent our tax money on curtains and paintings. Curtains that, by the way, weren't even covering windows! They were just hanging pointlessly on the walls, on the ghost of a window. _Really? Are you kidding me? Man does this make me feel the need to pay my taxes. _Yes, that was very much heavy sarcasm...

_BANG! CLANK!_ Okay, time to hide. Useless curtain here I come!

"Are you sure you saw him come this way?" his voice was dangerously close to my temporary sanctuary. I pressed myself more firmly against the wall, if you've ever played an extreme game of hide-n-go seek, well then you know how I feel at the moment. And for those of you living under rocks... I'm desperate, hopeless, and terrified out of my wits!

"Positive, unlike you _my_ eyesight is perfect." a second voice rang out from the other side of the hall. This man sounded younger than the first, his attitude was that of a child and his tone one of a egoistical idiot. Must be new.

"Well maybe you should get those eyes of yours checked again, because from where I am standing there seems to be no intruder present." the older, deeper voice snapped, "We've probably lost him. What in this horribly heavy metal, speed is not something easy to come by." I held back a giggle, the way he griped about his attire was just brilliant. He was a critical thinker and definitely seemed to have had problems with the royal family in the past. If this man weren't a castle guard I knew for a fact he and I would be in cahoots.

"You want to complain take it up with the king! You should have been decommissioned long ago anyway. You old..." his voice died out as a new sound made its way to our attention.

A wave of hopelessness washed over me as I wondered if I would ever get out of this death trap, instantly killing any giddiness that had come from the older mans obvious defiance against our rulers.

The soft step falls became slightly louder as our guest made his way closer to the bickering guards. Finally they came to a halt, "Well, well," an alluring chuckle sang out from the new arrival. "Gerald, Richard." this mans voice was smoother than velvet, a smile was clear in his tone, "Aren't you two a little far from your posts? And what is with your arguing? Will you ever learn to get along?" his voice was mesmerizing. His laughter put me in a trance, and I almost had a small slit ready for my curious eye to see this stranger through the fabric that hid him from my view, when the sound of metal meeting stone awoke me from my daze. I grimaced and kept myself from yelling at the two men for interrupting such a wonderful sound with their obnoxious suits.

The next words came in harmony from the men in armor, "Your highness." my heart stopped. That meant they had gone to their knees to bow in respect, I silently thanked the loud interruption from my daze. If that hadn't been the case, I would have possibly given myself away. I would have been captured. Who would feed my people then?

I don't know what scarier, the fact I was almost caught, or the fact that I'm standing mere feet away from the man that could end my life and make those who support me absolutely miserable.

The man of royalty chuckled for a third time in this short interaction, his musical voice breaking through my thoughts, "Ah, how much I do love that title." Those words shattered the small bit of affection I might have had for this royal.

_Asshole. _I had to physically stop myself from speaking my thoughts. And with the movement of my hand from its nice invisible space next to my body up to my lips to keep my thoughts from being brought to their attention, the curtain made a slight mimicking movement as a result of my abrupt one. I silently prayed they did not notice the motion, or would just pass it off for some non-existant gust of wind... _you know the one that came from the non-existant window this curtain blocked. _Just from being in this palace for such an extended amount of time, my brain cells were beginning to disappear. I mean, really?

"My Prince," _hehe, yay they're idiots!_ I rejoiced in the young mans failure to acknowledge the curtains movement. "We have spotted an intruder in the castle..." his muffled voice was cut off by his highness.

The prince continued with his bright and playful tone as he addressed the guard about their current situation, "Then why are you sitting here bickering? Shouldn't you be searching for this person before any harm comes from his presence?" just from his tone I could tell he was smirking, probably thinking he was some sort of genius.

_Yeah, because they weren't already looking for me_. I almost laughed out loud as I realized that the person they were talking about, bickering about, looking for, was right under their noses. It was me.

"That is why we are so far from our post sir," the older man cut in, I smiled happily at the annoyance that was apparent in his words, he wasn't about to be looked down on. I was truly beginning to like this man.

"He was running this way, but disappeared around the corner." Mr. New guard's voice rose in volume obviously trying to hide the older mans tone. I grimaced again, why where those two younger boys treating this old, definitely wiser man as though he were some crack pot old fart? I huffed, angrily at their vanity.

"What was that?" the price's voice came loud and clear as he shuffled closer to my curtain, I held my breath. Apparently these men weren't as oblivious as I had hoped.

_That's what you get for underestimating people Bells._ My father's voice came clear from my memory, he told me that the day when a smaller pixie girl beat me in some game I used to play as a child. I wasn't too happy about it, everyone was praising her like she was some goddess. I however, was stuck on the side lines being a horrible sport. It wasn't like anyone else hadn't thought she would be the first to lose though, I mean she was tiny, even for her age. My father chuckled at my childish antics and gave me a big hug telling me I would always be his best daughter. Then I would giggle and respond that I was his only daughter.

While sighing happily from this good memory, well any memory when either of my parents were still alive was a good one, I took a deep breath of dust. Crap.

I held the traitorous breath in knowing that the minute I let out that fresh oxygen I would fall into a coughing fit like no other.

"There is was again..." the prince's voice was closer than ever before, from habit I stupidly gasped in surprise.

The coughs were loose, and so was I. I ran as quickly as I could down the hallway, thanking the good Lord for the concept of surprise, as the men were in plain shock to find that their intruder had been in the room the entire time. I was able to get far from them very quickly. However, my coughs where taking the spring out of my step, and exhausting me quickly. This wasn't likely to end well.

"AS THE PRINCE OF THE KINGDOM I ORDER THEE TO HALT!" even at a high volume the man's voice was that of an angels. His words gave me some comfort however, for they were echos of the original sentence and from this I was able to gain hope from the possibility that they had not moved to chase me. The prince certainly had not.

The coughing fit was becoming worse as I raced on through the long stone hallways, and once again I found myself searching for some easy escape.

"If you find any trouble, search for a plain wooden door." Angela's voice sounded in my thoughts, "That will lead you to the servants quarters, they won't think to look for you there." she assured me as I began to make my way towards the castle. I really didn't think that I would need her advice, but it was always helpful to have someone on the inside. Angela was a servant girl to one of the princesses, I befriended her when I was a little girl, we used to play together by the river when our mothers were doing the wash. But after my mother died I didn't see her much, it wasn't until about last year that we came across each other again in the market place...

The loud footfalls of the men in suits or armor interrupted my walk down memory lane, I began looking along the walls for any sign of a doorway. I couldn't help but giggle as I finally found what I was looking for, I tried to calm my hysterics while slipping through the servants door. I must be losing my sanity, what with all the stress and adrenaline my job creates I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

"He couldn't have gotten far, the next post is just around there." the younger man sounded breathless as his retreating voice would decrescendo past the door. Both sets of metal plated feet came and went, but the prince's lighter footfalls came to my ears with less haste. He stopped right in front of my hiding spot for the second time today. His breath didn't seem to be as labored as those who came past me before him, then again, he didn't seem to be in any rush.

A demanding knock echoed along the dark corridor, I jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"I know you're back there." His voice came through the crack that just barely separated the wooden frame from the surrounding stone.

I turned and ran down the darkened hall, "If you do resort to those corridors remember to go down hill, you will see some light and hear voices. There is where you'll find safety my friend." Angela whispers echoed in my head, I took notice of any slant that may be apparent in the flooring. I was headed the right way.

"You won't get far." his voice was no longer muffled by a closed door, he was in the passageway as well. I ran faster, taking comfort in the gradually increasing volume of chatter this was a sign that I was closer to my escape.

"Swan!" Angela greeted me with a happy, yet panicked tone, "I'm guessing it didn't go as planned." she handed me a skirt and apron. I quickly put them on to hide my mens clothes, then took my hair down only to put it back up in a sloppy style that his my face. She patted on some dirt to my hair to create the illusion that I had been working in the gardens.

"I ran into some complications, one of them being a little high up on the food pyramid." I responded, trying desperately to catch my breath.

She raised her brow waiting for more details. "I'll tell you the full story at home." I told her, then busied myself so I didn't stick out in any way.

"Where is he?" I winced as the prince's voice thundered through the quarters. The women crowding the room hastened their pace, ducking their heads as if to hide from their master.

"Who sir?" Angela spoke up, if I wasn't so afraid of being caught I would have glared at her then and there. Maybe even lectured her on keeping cover.

"The man," she looked at him in a confused way, "Come now, in a room full of women you must have noticed this man. He had to have gone through this room." the prince was aggravated, I wanted to laugh.

Angela just shook her head in response.

"Of coarse! You unintelligent females are too idiotic to notice anything! I should have known that what with the terrible state some of my rooms are in!" okay, that's where I draw the line.

"Sir," he turned to me with an evil glint in his eye, "sir if you hadn't noticed, we're pretty busy down here. And being that there are other pathways than this one, how do you know this intruder didn't tak one leading away from here?" I asked fighting back a smirk, I tried to look as innocent as possible while still hiding most of my features from his hateful gaze.

He face got red, and he raised his hand in pure anger. Anger that was no directed solely on me. Knowing his intentions I moved back, not totally dodging the blow, but just enough so that I wasn't hit full force.

However, I was unpleasantly surprised. He grabbed my chin with such force I couldn't fight it as he turned my head towards him.

"Who are you?" he demanded studying my face, I tried to turn away, "Who do you think you are talking to me in such a way?" he went on with such venom in his tone I almost took on fear towards him. Almost.

"A servant girl." I muttered back, "A servant girl who must be going now." I told him, looking him straight in the eye trying to portray the anger I felt towards him. He let go.

"Well.." I didn't let him finish, with a quick nod I turned abruptly and walked quickly to the nearest exit. I didn't turn to see if he followed, I had to get out of there. I needed to leave.

That night I would dream of the sparkling green eyes of the devil.

;:;:;:;:;:;

E POV

"...thefts have been piling up...Edward... EDWARD!" my fathers voice shattered the shadowy image of the servant girl from earlier today.

"Yes, I understand. But what should we do about it?" Okay a few loaves of bread were stolen, so what? Make some more bread! We have plenty why should a few small loaves matter so much. Maybe the thief didn't know that it was royal food they were taking.

"If we don't act we'll have a riot on our hands. And something tells me this will be bigger than the last." he responded, annoyed at me for some reason.

"It's just food! What will they do? Throw it at us?" I mocked him, chuckling at my own jest.

"No, they'll gain confidence that they have power over us." he snapped.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I demanded, tired of his foolish game. My father, King Edward the first, always like his silly word games.

"You will go to town personally, and make an announcement that any unauthorized man caught anywhere near royal grounds with be punished severely!" I chuckled, he was like a puppy dog on a rampage always thinking he was so powerful and intimidating.

I rolled my eyes at his childish ways, "Fine." I might as well be the bigger person.

"Good." he nodded failing to notice my annoyance, "And whoever finds the man that started this whole fiasco will be rewarded handsomely." he finished.

"How will anyone know the identity of this person?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, the villagers know."

I laughed, he sounded like a paranoid old man, "Very well, mind your blood pressure." I walked out of the room with two people on my mind. The man that got away, and the woman in the servants quarters.

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay, I received a review on my other story that kind of put a damper on everything. But here is the next chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie meyer owns Twilight and its characters…. not me**

B POV

Today had not gone as planned, this was bad… very bad. We we're running low on essential food in my small village near the edges of town, and people we're getting sick and hungry.

I glared at Angela as she continued to giggle on our walk home. "I seriously fail to see what is so funny." I pouted childishly as she laughed a little harder at my words, and tried to ignore her as I attempted to think of a new plan to get food. Maybe even snag some grain to make up for the lost crops from last weeks wild fire.

She continued to chuckle, "You should have seen how red his face turned when you just walked away though. I was almost expecting blisters to form from how hot his cheeks became. Only you would know how to hurt such a large ego." I rolled my eyes at her words.

"It's not my fault the royal family falls short of realizing how essential their kingdom is to their power. Without their 'lowly' peasants they would have nothing." I grumbled, not really enjoying the prince's reaction as much as she was. I just wanted to forget his handsome face. And it was hard doing so when my best friend kept bringing him up.

"Fine, fine, go on being your glum and serious self. I will bask in my humor else where." she stifled laughter as she walked away toward her family's quarters as we entered the village.

I sighed as many young and starving faces looked up at me with hope that I had brought them food to stuff their bellies. It killed me to see the disappointment in their expressions as they realized there was no loot in my bag.

With each family I passed, I made a promise to myself to devise a new plot for food by morning. Tonight would be the last night for a while that my families would be hungry.

"Empty handed?" one of my partners in crime, Jacob, came up to me from a crowd forming around the beginnings of a bonfire.

I grunted, aggravated. "Sadly, yes."

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me, "We can't succeed all the time, plus we have enough food for everyone to have a very small serving of dinner tonight. And I assume you're already making plans for a raid tomorrow?" he raised his eyebrow, knowing me all to well.

I couldn't help but smile as the playfulness of his own personality and tone broke through the dark cloud hovering over my head. He was my own personal sunshine. "Yup." I looked up to him and smiled, "You going to help with this one?"

He chuckled, "Only if you allow me." he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before heading off towards his cousin, Quil, who had been calling for him.

Once his shining aura had left me, all traces of happiness went with it. I continued thinking on ways to feed my people, knowing that it would be to risky to try and enter the castle again. The guard patrol will be on the heavy side for a while before the King calms down. So there was only one thing left, and I truly hated it.

"Alice?" I called trying to keep the unpleasantness out of my voice. A little pixy skipped from the bonfire crowd and smiled as she danced towards me.

I couldn't help but laugh, wondering how such a tiny girl could be so energetic and hyper when we were all famished.

"Yessss?" she bowed mockingly. She had been doing this a lot lately, ever since after she determined that I was the ruler of this little kingdom. It annoyed my like no other because she knew how much I loathed people in power.

I tried to stop myself from playfully glaring at her, "I have a plan." I smiled gesturing toward the empty tables and food storage cabins.

She stood up wearily, "And what do I have to do with this plan?" she glared, never really happy with the fact that we had to steal to live.

But I shook my head trying to calm her, "Summer is coming, and we can begin planting our own crops with the land we have cleared through the winter. Hopefully this will be the last food raid for a while my friend." I assured her, "We will take grain and seed from the market place, along with some food to last us until harvest." I winced when I told her about the market place, I hated taking from the people of this kingdom. But when the palace was to dangerous, it's what we resorted to.

She pouted, "Fine but I still don't see what I have to do with it." she really hated raids. She was raised believing in honest work, the work that fed your family during the good times and kept their bellies full during the harsh times.

I sighed, hating to use her like this, "You grew up a nobleman's daughter. You can easily navigate the streets, and everyone in town trusts you." I commented, hoping she didn't realize exactly what I was asking her to do.

"And…? Your plans always include some sort of trickery. Plus, I only truly know the market place in the capitol. The town nearest the castle walls. And you don't seem to eager to go near that place again." she pointed out with a hopeful glint in her eye. She wanted me to chose someone else to play her part in tomorrows schemes.

"That's the only market place where I won't feel as guilty stealing from, rich men shop there, so those shop-keepers and their families will always have enough to live on. Even if some of their merchandise is taken from stock. Their customers have enough money to make up for it. " I explained, "All I need you to do is distract them, talk to them about current news, their family, I don't know. Just talk to them long enough so we can get what we need and get out as quick as possible."

"I have money."

"Not enough to feed this entire village." I reasoned.

She smirked. "True," I didn't like the look that was entering her eyes, she was planning something, "But enough to get you some new dresses, and some other clothes to replace the rags some of these people have resorted to wearing this spring."

I cringed, I hated her little shopping trips. And that she was turning my raid into one did not go well in my book. But she was right about the rags… some of my people almost didn't make it through the winter because of the lack of decent clothes to shield their bodies from the harsh cold. "Fine, buy clothes for those who need them most, but no dresses." I liked men's attire better, it was easier to move around in, and ten times more comfortable than a corset and skirt.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "If you want me on this trip, you will let me get you at least two dresses of my choice for you."

I didn't necessarily need her on this raid, but she was the best choice out of all the noblemen's children that lived with us to spite their parents, and protest against the high tax and unfair punishment put on the poorer people of the kingdom. She was the only one who everyone still believed lived with her father. Plus she was one of the few that still received bribes from her parents to come home, and forget all this '_rebellious nonsense'_.

"Fine." I agreed grudgingly, and stomped off toward my hut like a child who wasn't allowed cookies after supper.

Epov

"JASPER!"

My personal guard came running into the library, I had asked him to wait outside so that I could read in peace. But being that I couldn't get that insignificant little smart alec maid out of my head, I have come up with a different way to pass the time.

"Yessir," he bowed, trying to compose himself and calm his breathing after probably having to race around this large book-filled room to find me in the very back.

I smiled, he was a loyal guard, and had become a good friend over the years. "I want to arrange a whipping." he looked up at me with a hint of pain in his expression. The poor man hated violence, especially when it was directed toward the towns people.

Straightening up, he asked, "For whom is this? And more importantly: why?" he didn't hide the disapproval in his tone. "Because if I find that you are only doing this for your own amusement, I will have no part in it."

I sighed, "That was once, and it was mainly my parents idea. To show the people what would happen if they rebelled."

"None the less." he glared at me as he spoke, "Who? and Why?"

I chuckled, his not being afraid to stand up to the prince always amused me. And more than half the time, it was very refreshing to be talked to like an equal, instead of talked down upon as my parents always have.

"A brown-eyed maid that had shown no respect toward the crown prince." I replied.

"There are many brown-eyed maids Edward. And I will not be a part of this, for if it is true, then I should be whipped also."

"But you are my friend, I expect you to be honest with me. To show me disrespect when I need it. Her words and actions were uncalled for and must be punished." I explained with a huff, he simply shook his head, "But if you will have no part in this just action, then I will speak with the captain."

"Very well, I will fetch him for you." he left without another word, obvious disappointment in his tone and expression.

I sighed, "When will you realize some things must be done, whether you like them or not." I whispered, more to myself than him.

It only took about 15 minutes for the captain of the guard to make his presence, the library wasn't to far from his quarters.

"Sir?" he bowed. Charlie Swan, he was a lucky man. He was taken in for treason, not paying his taxes, and stealing from the kitchens. The punishment was imprisonment, but my father was feeling generous that day. Captain Swan was very close to being promoted to the guard, so my father allowed him the salary and position. However, instead of his original sentence, the captain was not allowed outside the palace, except in times of great distress. And to prevent him from trying to reclaim his life outside these castle walls, we declared him dead.

"I want to set up a whipping of one of the maids, she disrespected me and her country. For this she must pay with 15 lashes." I explained.

He cringed, "When sir? Which maid?"

"Tomorrow," was all I replied, he could figure out which maid by himself. That wasn't my job.

"Which maid sir?" he asked again.

I sighed, "The one with brow hair and eyes, she is small and disgustingly pale."

"Her name sir?" he pushed. I was reaching the end of my patience, ever since the break in and the smart ass girl my mood has been terrible.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW THE WENCHES NAME? YOU FIGURE IT OUT! NOW GO!" he rushed out of the library. I chuckled.

ONE HOUR LATER….

Well… the incompetent Captain couldn't figure who the girl was, so he brought every pale servant girl with brown hair and brown eyes and lined them up along the hall. Then he requested my presence to decide which was the girl to be punished, so here I am. So much of my time has been wasted, for there were about 30 girls that still remained after the first ten were dismissed.

I walked down the line, not hiding any of the impatience and anger in my eyes. "No, no, no, no" four girls left my sight. This continued until every girl was gone.

"You obviously didn't get them all." I sighed and glared at him.

"Those were all the girls that fit your description, if you would like me to talk to the man in charge of keeping track of who is here and which of the servant girls is not. I can."

"That would be smart." I walked away, "I expect the right girl to be on the whipping post tomorrow Captain, or it will be your back that is bleeding."

He let out a small whimper, and whispered, "Yes, sir." I couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic he sounded.

"Good man." I continued walking to my rooms, enjoying the power I held to its full extent.

**HOPEFULLY! I will be able to keep this inspiration I'm getting, and schools starting so I'm going to try and keep a weekly post going maybe. So review, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I sighed, once again pulling at my corset as it restricted me, keeping me uncomfortable and unable to easily breathe. **(AN: seriously corsets suck, I had to wear one under my dress for the school play.. ouch!) **

Alice huffed, annoyed, "Please stop pulling at it! You would think the great rebellion leader would be able to be more discreet." I held back a small laugh at her whispered words. She was right after all, with everything I've been through, you would think I would be used to discomfort by now.

Alice stomped ahead, going to the nearest and most crowded food stall, then began a conversation with the guard standing closest to it. I hung back and took Jacobs hand, keeping up the facade of a newly wed couple. No one really cares much to watch the star-crossed lovers anymore. The whole thing just gets old fast.

I began to ready the bags attacked to the pockets of my skirt, adjusting them so that it was easier to quickly drop something in. "At least one good thing came out of this horrible contraption." I sighed readjusting the hoops of this horrible dress.

"What's that?" Jacob lent down and whispered in my ear, I giggled as new eyes from the crowd became trained on us. Didn't want anyone getting suspicious.

In a hushed tone I responded, "There are a million places I could hide weapons and stolen items in this circus tent around my waist." I smiled up at him and pulled my head away, not entirely comfortable with his closeness. He chuckled and nodded in response.

"…and my Daddy was really mean about it, saying the gown was too much. It just wasn't fair!…" Alice was a brilliant actress, she had the guard believing her every word. I laughed quietly at his bored expression, but didn't blame him. I probably got the same look when she talked to me about dresses.

I headed to the apple cart, and leaned against it as if to rest. Jacob started a conversation about how beautiful the town was, and how we should move up here. I just nodded along, agreeing every now and then, even waving cheerfully at some of the locals. With each sentence I placed a new fruit into a pocket, praying to God a lump would not begin to form from my hip. But with the vast circumference of this skirt, the amount of stolen goods put into one pocket was just fine. I straightened when I felt we had enough for each family to have a few servings of fruit each week for the next month.

I winced every time the long pocket full of fruit hit my leg as we began to casually walk down the street once more. By the time we passed and circled back around to the bakers cart, I had grown used to the constant throb of my leg. But knew very well that by the time we got back, I would have a long line of bruises. But I didn't get to upset about it, I've lived through bruises before, and these could easily be hidden under mens pants.

Jacob began a conversation with the baker about how to add a sweeter flavor to home made loaves of bread. And I stood back, searching for the biscuits that we usually feasted on almost every night. They were preferable because they lasted a long while without getting to stale, and tasted wonderful with the wild berries we found in the forest surrounding our little town.

Just as I was about to fill my pockets a loud trumpet sound in my ear, causing me to jump in surprise. I went into a panic when I felt the seams at the bottom of the fruit filled pocket strain against the gravity pulling at its heavy load. Hopefully they would survive the trip out of town, for once we reached the hidden road to our sanctuary, I could change back into my longed for mens clothes, and put our goodies in a proper bag.

"YOUR ATTENTION!" A man stood on a wooden stage, he was tall, blonde, and I noticed he had Alice's full attention. I felt pity for my friend the minute I noticed the uniform he was wearing. He was one of the royals personal guard. His next words took me off guard though, "HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, THE PRINCE OF EUREKA WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. HE HAS DECLARED THAT ALL WHO WORK AT THE CASTLE MUST REPORT TO THE SERVANTS QUARTERS IMMEDIATELY! FROM NOW ON ONLY THOSE WITH PERMISSION TO LEAVE THE PALACE MAY!" I panicked, thinking immediately of Angela. What was going to happen to my friend? She had left early this morning for that hell hole, and now I find that there is little to none chance that I will see her for a very long time.

A velvety voice broke through my thoughts for the second time this week, "I am searching for a girl who has disrespected the crown, and shows rebellious behavior freely to my family. She shall be found and punished by public whipping. If she does not turn herself in, others will be punished in her place." the prince smirked, I wanted to throw up.

EPOV

I searched the crowd, pleased with the reaction I was getting. Panic, fear. Things that would keep people from rebelling. There were women who were fainting of that began to cry, the men started to break out in a nervous sweat as they thought of those they knew who worked for the palace. One tall and tan man near the bakers cart was shaking his wife, trying to get her out of the trace she had fallen under. I looked past the couple and smiled at the crowds reactions. That servant girl will give her self up. What other choice does she have?

"No!" a deep voice yelled after someone, I turned back to the earlier couple to find that the woman was rushing toward me. Her mahogany hair falling from her poorly placed bun strand by strand. Her husband rushed after her, but found much difficulty following her through the larger crowd that now formed around her and the stage.

"Don't you dare touch them!" the woman yelled at me, anger shown in her eyes.

I took a step back, shamefully enough the force in her voice sent a tremor of fear down my spine, but I tried hard to keep a powerful stance. "What does their well-being have to do with yours?" I spat, not really knowing how to properly respond to such an out burst, "You can join them in their shame if you would like mam'." she continued her walk 'till she was at my feet.

She glared at me, "I will take my punishment sir. But if you touch one hair on any of those poor girls heads, you will regret the day." I was surprised by her bold words, and she seemed to be as well. But no sign of regret shown on her face.

"Get this woman her well deserved spot in chains!" I ordered the guards. They pitifully shuffled around before finally making it off stage to take the woman captive. I just smiled, happy to have found the girl. Even happier to find her weakness.

"No!" her husband cried out again, having finally made it to her side. He glared at every guard that made an advance toward her. "Please your highness, my wife is not herself. We believe she is falling ill from the heat we receive in the fields of our home. That is why we have come to the capitol, none of the Doctors in our town can help the madness she has taken on." he sounded desperate.

I just scoffed, "She has insulted me in front of an audience peasant! She will not go without being punished. Maybe a few days in prison will do her some good. And because I am sure this is her second offense, she shall be whipped. I will send a man to tell you the date, and you may attend to see what happens when you disrespect the royal family. After her punishment has finished, you may take her home." I motioned for my men to take her prisoner. At first her husband fought to save his wife, but a shorter girl came and calmed him before my men had the chance to simply shove him away. The short pixie like girl whispered something in his ear before he grudgingly moved away and began to walk toward the edges of town. The girl glared up at me before following behind him.

The guards were dragging our little captive across the stage and to the coach, she fought pushing them closer to me. "You will regret this day, regret threatening innocent lives." she whispered harshly in my ear. I could stop the shiver that went down my spine.

I chuckled trying to cover up my involuntary reaction, "Oh? I seriously doubt that darling, you just threatened the prince. That's punishable by death." I smirked as her face went paler than it originally was.

I turned back to my audience, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!" I smiled charmingly and turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! thanks for the reviews you guys! It makes me really happy, and it helps me to update faster! I'd like to thank some people that reviewed: Dare2Dream97 thanks for reviewing every chapter so far :D, eaglewings2peace thanks for your reviews on chapter one and two, ..boy your screen name rocks and thank you for the reveiw! Th lovely pain, thank you for ur review as well. Hopefully yall will like this chapter! There were two that I could have chosen from, but the other one would have been to dramatic... in a bad way. So enjoy!**

BPOV

I opened my eyes, finding myself on a cold stone floor. It took me a minute before I realized I was in the castle dungeon chained for slander against the prince. Alice was right, I needed to work on being discreet…

"You look familiar." a voice came from the darkness.

I laughed trying to keep calm, "I get that a lot." I mumbled, just loud enough so he could hear. Looking at my shackles I searched for a piece of metal or twig that would be the right size to begin picking my way through the lock.

The man's footsteps became louder as he walked toward me, "Are you saying you don't recognize me Bella?" I looked up at the man to find his was the uniform of the Captain of guard.

I shook my head and smiled, "I think that's a good thing though, if I recognized you it would mean I've been here more than once no?" he chuckled, his face still hidden by the shadows.

"I suppose your right." I nodded and laid my head back on the wall, trying to ignore the way the metal cut at my wrists. "I could get in real trouble talking to you." he said, it seemed to have been more to himself than me though, so I pretended not to hear it.

I looked back over to him, "Hmm?"

He seemed to have shaken his head, "Nothing."

I nodded and laid my head back once more, "So tell me, what's a Captain like yourself doing with a criminal like me?" I asked truly curious why a man of such status was down in the catacombs of the castle. Usually men like him were too girly to visit such a place, they were so used to their nice plush life.

"Well, the prince doesn't trust you…" he trailed off, shaking his head like that explained everything.

I raised an eyebrow, "So he condemns his captain to watch this boring chained up prisoner?"

He laughed without humor this time, "Well, he doesn't trust me either."

I couldn't help but giggle and look at him full on, "Looks like we should start a club, I bet there are thousands more members to be made." he chuckled again.

"I suppose so." loud footsteps echoed through the halls as someone new approached our little party.

I sighed, "Goody, company." closing my eyes once more I rested my head on my knees, making sure my hair covered my face. To anyone except Mr. CapE-tahn over there, it would look as though I was still asleep.

"Where is she?" I recognized this mans voice from somewhere, I think it was the man from the market. The one that made the initial announcement that sent my nerves on a frenzy.

There was a rustle, possibly the first man pointing his arm in my direction, "Over there sir." with another swift rustle of a probable salut and footsteps soon followed. The main problem now was figuring out which man left.

"You've been causing a lot of problems." the voice from the market told me, I looked up and smiled.

"Well, considering I have fooled no one so far. That doesn't seem to be the case." I smiled a little wider as my hands found a small metal object near my resting place. It felt like a perfect fit for my shackles.

He chuckled, I seemed to be the amusement for the guards today. "I guess you are right. We are smarter than you thought then?"

I played with the metal object trying to figure out if it wolf break or not when I began picking at the locks, "No, it's more of the independence that I'm surprised to see." I commented not really thinking about what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" he took a step closer to me. His face now in the light. It was in fact the same blonde man that was with the prince in the market.

I sighed and leaned back putting both hands in my lap, and out of view. "It is nothing of consequence." I stated and began picking at the lock around my right wrist.

He moved again, this time leaning against the wall, his face was once again swallowed by the shadows surrounding us. "The prince requests an audience with you." he told me while playing with the edging on his sleeves.

This news peeked my interest, "Why's that?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "He and the king would like to question you about a matter that has been bothering them for quite some time now." he told me in a matter of fact way.

"What's that?" I could feel I was getting close to freeing one of my hands from the metal grasp.

"The outside village, the one full of rebels." he told me. I gasped, my hand slipped and the lock came undone.

Quickly I tried to cover up my reaction with a laugh, "Those people? Why is the king threatened by them? There are few in number from what I hear." I commented trying to play my reaction down as much as I could.

The man walked over and knelt in front of me, "Tell the king everything you know about that place, those people. It will make things much easier on you and them." he pleaded, worry in his eyes.

I whispered back, knowing anything louder than a whisper will give away the fear I now felt for my people, "What if I don't know anything?"

He chuckled quietly, "Oh, they know you know something. By the way you talk and hold yourself, you must know something. Your very essence screams of rebellion." Alice was right, I really need to be more discreet with how I go about saying things.

"Tell your prince I know nothing, and if he hurts any of those people. He will have me to deal with." I spat and turned from him, now working on the chains around my left wrist.

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?" another voice came from the shadows. A velvety voice that could only belong to one man.

"Because he is to cowardly to waste my time and breath on." I told him, unlocking the restraints finally.

He took a step from the shadows, bringing another torch to light the room. "Leave us." the blonde man stood and bowed before leaving the stone confines. "You my dear girl are quite annoying. Are you aware of the trouble you have caused me?" he knelt where the blonde man once did and forced me to look at him, "Hmm?"

I smirked, "Well, who doesn't want the crown prince's attention every now and then." he studied my face, not seeming to take full notice of my words.

"It's nice to have my attention so highly valued by such a lovely girl." he stated, looking into my eyes. Searching them for something, I wasn't entirely sure what though.

I pulled my chin out of his grip, "So what would happen if I were to escape?" he sighed and moved back, not leaving his kneeling position.

With a grave face he told me, "You wouldn't." the expression in his eyes scared the living daylights out of me, but I wouldn't let that show. He would not hold any power over me.

His eyes were mesmerizing, I leaned closer to him, trying to intimidate him, "What makes you so sure?" I whispered.

He moved so our noses were nearly touching, "Why would you want to leave, when you finally have the attention you wanted?" it didn't slip my notice that his eyes shifted to focus on my lips momentarily before they went back to my own brown gaze. He began to lean closer , closing the distance between our lips.

Panicking I pushed him away, and bolted for the door. Glad I had unlocked that last shackle in time. But in my rush to run away from the prince I didn't notice the guards posted outside the wooden doorway. They grabbed me before I could get any further, yanking me back into the cell.

"That wasn't very clever or nice _girl_." the prince spat, circling me like some bird of prey.

"I have a name _boy._" I barked back, soon wishing I could take the words back.

"She's got a point there." an older man's voice came in my ear as a mumble. I looked his way and noticed he seemed to be holding back a chuckle. I instantly smiled thinking this must be the man that had been chasing me yesterday.

The prince sneered, "Oh? And why should I care?" he looked me up and down, as if sizing me up.

I laughed, "That's the point though, isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow at me, as if questioning my sanity. "You don't care. And that is why I… am the way I am." I continued, keeping myself from saying what I really wanted to say. But the words came out as a mumble, not wanting to stay locked away in my brain any longer. "That's why I hate you." I knew that there was punishment for those words, they would be my death sentence. With how I've acted, and what I have said so far it astounds me that they haven't figured it out yet. That i am the leader of the rebels. And once I get out of this God forsaken place, they will have the rebellion they have been waiting for.

He smacked me and walked out, but not before whispering in my ear, "You will regret running." and instantly I wanted to know why. Was there another lash in it for me, or was he mad for some reason? Because I had found a way out of those chains perhaps. Or because he hadn't… no that can't be it. That was just the tension of emotions in the room at the time. I didn't want to kiss that bastard, and he would never want to kiss a peasant like me.

Or would he..

EPOV

I can't understand what came over me.. Why would I even want to look at that hideous girl!

_Because she's beautiful..._

I kicked the nearest wall, leaning my forehead against the cool stone. It helped soothe the headache that has formed in the last few minutes. She's just a smart alec wench who deserves the worst punishment I can cook up. She should learn never to insult the prince, and to show such rebellion in her ways was absolutely forbidden in my book. I needed this girl out of here, but I couldn't let her go with how she is now. She would probably go looking for the head man of the rebellion and ask to join, and they would try to bring my family down. I have to show her and the people of this God damn kingdom that no one resist the rule of this royal family without being properly punished for their slander.

She will pay. She will leave here fearing me. Envying me. Respecting me.

_Loving me._

Wait... what?

**Review please! and I'll try my best to get the next update on tomorrow night or sometime wednesday! **

**LMSJM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being a little late in the update! Ahh soo thank you for the reviews again: The Lovely Pain, Dare2Dream97, medward, and foreveraddicted :)**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I had some funny disclaimer to post... but it's just not happening today because it's a sad day. I realize I don't own twilight.. :(**

BPOV

They put shackles on my feet this time, and took my little metal friend away so I couldn't pick at the locks again. But they didn't search the area around me for any more little items that could unlock my chains again, so I still had hope of escaping before my sentence could be carried out. I sighed, one more day until my back would be ruby red with welts and blood. I winced imagining all the pain just one strike will cause… let alone the fourteen others I will have to endure. My eyes searched for anything that could help me out of my chains, but nothing useful seemed to be in reach. And with my arms more tightly pinned against the wall, the only way I'd be able to get anything is with my bare foot. Which was slowly turning purple from the cold.

I tried moving my arms, to adjust them into a more comfortable position, my shoulders shouted in protest bringing on another wave of pain. "Oww," I moaned, not able to keep quiet from the sourness any longer.

There was a rustling sound that came from beyond the doorway, "You okay in there?" it sounded like the Captains voice. This peaked my curiosity as I remembered what he had said yesterday.

"No," I groaned loudly, hoping to get him to come in the room, "Can I have some water?" I whimpered, hoping to make him pity me. I hated sounding weak, but sometimes it was the best way to go.

There was a sigh and a clank, soon followed by the sound of water being poured into a wooden cup. I fidgeted once more, trying to find a comfortable position and winced when the pain raced through my arms again.

He entered the hell hole they call my cell, "How you holding up?" he asked, walking slowly towards me. I wasn't really paying much attention though, I was more interested in what he was wearing. It wasn't long until I found what I was looking for.

"I've been better," I laughed a little, he knelt in front of me holding the cup of water to my mouth.

"Oh Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?" he whispered, there was a far away look in his eyes as he studied my face. As if I caused many memories.

My curiosity peaked, "How do you know my name?"

"If you knew he'd kill us both." he whispered, setting the water down at my feet.

I began reaching for his shoulder, ignoring the pain it caused in my wrists and arms. "He doesn't have to know you told me." I stated rubbing his shoulder a little, to cover up the tugging of the pin I was taking from his outfit.

He chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself." he told me, taking my hand off his shoulder and standing up. I just stared at him, not really sure how to respond to that. And the more I looked at him, studied his face. The more I realized I must have known this man at some point in the early years of my life.

That's when it clicked, "I knew you, but that doesn't mean I know you Dad." I whispered. His eyes widened a little, and he smiled down at me. I could only muster up a hostile look, this man left our family when I was young. He was arrested, they said he died of starvation in the holding cell. I hated the royals from taking my father away from me and my mother, I hated them especially because by association they stole my mother from me too. She soon fell ill after my father died, and she just didn't have the will to live anymore. I wasn't enough for her, and that had been the biggest smack in the face for me. Yet, now, somehow this feels worse. He could have come home, and my mother would be alive, and we would be a happy family. But no, he was too much of a "Coward." I spoke my thoughts, envying and majorly disliking the man in front of me. I couldn't hate him though, I could never hate him.

He nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am." and with that, he left.

I wanted to break down and cry, this was too much for me right now. But I had to get out of here as soon as I possibly could. I had to warn the village that the palace knows about our safe haven, and that we had to move, and fast.

EPOV

"She can't leave."

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy, "Why not? You can't imprison her for life, that is too harsh for the crimes she has committed…" He had kept complaining about my opinion about the rebel girl, but his last words had just reminded me of a way we got around a truly rebellious person leaving the palace before. We could fake her death.

"That's it!" I stopped walking, Jasper took a few more steps ahead of me before turning to face me.

He just glared, "What's it? "

"Tomorrow at the whipping, we will fake her death." I told him, than began rushing to the dungeon.

He hurried after me with a trail of questions and comments about my _'brilliant'_ idea, I just ignored them. But one statement got me, "What makes you think she will agree to fake her own death? We told that husband of hers he could have her after the punishment was over did we not? If she's still conscious after that last strike your plan goes down the tubes smart one." this comment stopped me in my tracks.

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I shook my head, ridding the doubts, "She's a woman, they can't stand much pain. She'll be out by the 5th lash." I told him and started toward her holding cell once more.

The captain was on guard, and when he saw me coming, he stood in front of her door. Almost protectively, "Get out of the way Charlie." I demanded with as much venom in my tone as I could muster up.

He shook his head defiantly, "What are you going to do to her?"

I almost growled at the man, "OUT. OF. THE. WAY,"

He shook his head again, "Tell me what you're going to do." he insisted.

"NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU!" Shoving him away I went to yank the door open, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

His tone was hushed, but deadly, "It concerns me, that's my daughter in there."

I laughed in a way that even scared me, "Well, then I guess this kind of punishment runs in the family." he froze, "Yes, Swan. It's either she shares your fate, or she dies. Because that little witch in there is too rebellious for her own good. We both know that if she leaves this castle, she'll start a riot of her own."

BPOV

I had just finished unlocking the shackle around my ankle when I heard a ruckus outside my cell, **("Can you describe the ruckus sir?" haha breakfast club)** I could recognize the prince's voice and wondered if there would ever be a time where I can escape without having to run specifically away from him. If it had just been Charlie outside my cell my escape would be easier. But with the prince and probably the guard that seemed to always be hovering around him, this would be difficult. I didn't mind waiting for them to leave, but if they came in the cell, it would be hard to hide the fact I was free.

They barged through the door, I tried to keep the unlocked chains around my arms and legs. This was going to be a difficult visit.

I looked up with a curious expression, hiding my frustration as best I could, "Hello boys, what brings you down here on this nice day? Well, is it nice outside? It's hard to see through stone walls." yeah, sarcasm was usually how I delta with things.

The prince's guard gave me an apologetic look while the prince himself continued to glare at me with a passion, "You're going to die tomorrow." he stated in a grave tone.

My heart stopped.

**SOMEONE CALL NINE ONE ONE! (YES, I had to type out the words instead of using numbers.) My birdie is sitting on my knee right now serenading a tissue... its really funny. Birdie, Jitters, and Marbles say hi! Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and I'll be a happy writer who updates faster! :) **

**LMSJM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it's taken so long, my internet didn't like me.. at all. So it decided to die. And then there was a sad day in the cornfields... So here is a very short update, sorry about this I'll try to update as much as possible, but school has started and so has the musical and if my internet keeps going wonky I don't know what will happen. I'll try my best, R&R**

BPOV

The prince's face was grave, serious as he told me again that I will die tomorrow, and in all honesty that was down right funny to me. Maybe it was the stress, because I should still be terrified. I was probably in shock… or just surprised he would be that bold to kill a woman who had only told him off. It's not like i stabbed him or anything… not that I wouldn't want to. This man was quite annoying.

He sighed, "What's that smile for? Are you that incompetent that you don't understand I am serious. You will be whipped until death tomorrow." I tried to get myself to freak out again, because this slap happy shock thing was kind of scaring me.

I took a few deep breaths, "I just am astonished that you would risk such a thing. You know that will only cause the rebel population to grow right? Because this shows how unjust you are." I commented, the shock falling away and full blown fear taking its place. The only way I could think of getting out of this is to talk him into doubt, enough doubt to cause him to leave as he rethinks himself. And once he comes back he will find his guard knocked out and his favorite prisoner gone. I love being skilled in the wonderful art of lock picking.

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the next in an impatient manner, "This may be true, however I'm sure that if we let you go, I fear you will start the revolution yourself." he growled. I only giggled, in a way he was true to be fearful of that possibility. But as much as I love a good rebellion, I don't think my people are ready to take on the royal troops just yet.

"I'll give you my word, that won't happen. I have a family to protect and we both know that those towns people are not even close to being able to take the lives of any. They are hopeless as warriors of freedom." I explained shifting a little to keep the chains from falling off my wrists. Why did metal have to be so heavy?

He glared, "I don't trust your words wench." I just laughed.

"Are you so lowly as to not trust a woman's word? I'll give a message to the leader of that outside village myself to stay away." as my words reached his ears a small smirk formed on his mouth.

His next words took me by surprise, "Is the leader a very agreeable man?" I gave him a confused look.

"I suppose so.." I really wasn't sure how to reply to that.

His smile widened a little, "You live in his village don't you." it wasn't a question, more of a statement. One that I couldn't deny without raising suspicion

Nodding I looked away from him, trying to look ashamed, "But only when I can't stand my father any longer. It's like a vacation home I guess." He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Darling we both know that your father is outside this very door, probably listening into our conversation." he smirked leaning against the wall, I fought the urge to curse.

"Fine," I spat, "I live there, but last time I checked that wasn't a crime against the crown."

He smiled and nodded, "That will have to change." he chuckled and then he just left leaving both his guard and I in shock, "Jasper!" the blonde man followed after him quickly, but not without giving me a short glance filled with sympathy. I just stayed still until I could no longer hear their footsteps echoing down the stone corridor.

I couldn't hold back the smile forcing its way onto my face, "Free at last." with that, I stood, trying not to make too much sound with the chains. After what felt like hours I had successfully and quietly removed all the chains from my lap and around my arms. I was cautious in approaching the door because even with the extra care I took in keeping quiet the removal of my binds was still loud enough to echo slightly throughout my cell. Opening the wooden door enough to slip my body through without catching Charlie's notice, I snuck behind my former father.

As quickly as possible I wrapped one arm around his neck and placed my free hand over his mouth to muffle any scream that my be consequence of this surprise. "Where are the servants quarters? The servants dressing quarters?" I whispered in his ear holding tighter as he struggled. He pointed to the hall on my right. "Mens?" he froze for a moment, probably wondering what was going through my head. But then nodded as I applied more pressure to his throat. I probably should have been more lenient on him seeing that he was my dad, but he was the father that left me and my sick mother. Left us to die.

With a quick movement I grabbed a dagger from his belt and wacked him on the head with the hilt. Successfully knocking him out. Then rushed away in the direction he pointed.

"Ready or not here I come." I giggled quietly.

EPOV

"Wait what?" Jasper halted. I sighed aggravated, I mean how hard is it to understand what I wanted him to do.

"Follow her and her man friend to the village, after her punishment tomorrow. Considering I have a feeling her body won't give in after 15 whips, even if it is expecting death, she'll most likely be on her way home tomorrow. Even if it is in a terrible state. Now, she'll probably go to the leader once she returns. After she is healed that's what I expect her to do. And if you do this you'll be able to identify who our enemy is and with one successful raid we will be able to wipe out this rebellion in one sweep." I explained for the third time since we had left the dungeons.

He gave me a skeptical look, "You won't harm those in the village right? Just the leader, you know how much I detest unnecessary violence." he complained, "I don't want to be the one to start all of this."

I sighed again, "We will try not to harm any of the villagers, but if they get in our way we may have no choice. "

He chuckled darkly, "And if _she _gets in the way?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, I shrugged trying to seem like I didn't care, when in reality, to my great annoyance I really did. "I know you admire her, besides me, she is the only one who has the guts to stand up to you." I glared.

"I do not need her attention, her words, or any other part of her. That wench is lowly and should learn her place. I am the prince. I rule this kingdom. And you BOTH will respect that!" I couldn't help the flare in my temper, it caused me to stomp off. Away from a stunned personal guard.

"SIRE! YOUR HIGHNESS! STOP! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" I stopped in my tracks, feeling my blood boil.

"WHAT?" Some one was going to be punished. "GET ME THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD! HE WILL TAKE HER PLACE IN TOMORROWS FESTIVITIES."

The guard that had rushed away with terror in his eyes. "FIND THAT GIRL! SHE CAN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!" I screamed after him kicking the nearest wall. "Damn it!"

BPOV

The dressing area hadn't been far from my cell, I was able to snag some semi-fitting men's clothes and a hat to hold my hair up in, as well as hide my face from any of the guards that had been to my cell.

I was in the halls now, trying to act like any other servant was. Searching for any sign of Angela, I hadn't been able to find her in any part of the servants quarters, so I assume she was with one of the princesses.

"FIND HER!" I knew that voice oh so well, and it was coming this way. So I did what came to me naturally, I hid. Behind a very familiar curtain I might add.. but guess what! This time there was a window behind it!

"Damn it! Why? Why is this happening to me!" wow, he sounds frustrated. I almost felt sorry for the guy… almost. He began… pacing it sounded like, each time he would get close enough to the curtain that it would only have to slightly move my arm to touch him. It was quite frightening.

"Sir?" whoever that poor man was, he sounded terrified. "We can't find her anywhere. She could be almost off the castle grounds by now." that man sounded so frightened I could even hear him flinch.

The prince gave a frustrated sigh, "She is a woman! She couldn't have gone that fast! She's most likely outside by now. So search the grounds!" his voice was soft and calm, which made it even more menacing. "If you don't find that woman, Captain Swan will take her place, so until she is found he will be held in her cell. Understood?" my heart stopped. I didn't want my father to suffer… well I did.. but not that much. He was so old now, he might not even survive! I wanted to badly to step out, show myself and save the last of kin I had, but I couldn't I was frozen. Not sure what to do I just stayed still, out of pure self preservation I listened to the guard rush away, to seal my fathers fate. I stayed and waited for the prince to follow, but he still paced in my hallway. It was the most unnerving moments of my life.

My body acted before I could even process what was going on. As the prince got closer to my spot I jumped and grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, holding him the same way I had trapped Charlie. "Tomorrows events will not happen, not to the girl. Not to the captain." I whispered in his ear, in the best man voice i could conjure up, "If anyone is hurt tomorrow you will hear from me." I took out my dagger and hit him hard over the head with its hilt, "Sweet dreams," I ended the conversation in my regular voice. Not really caring once I knew he was out.

With that last encounter, I made my way out of the castle.

**Once again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, I'm going to try hard to make the next one longer and better. Please review.**

**LMSJM**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't say how sorry I am about how late I am in creating this chapter. But I do promise some good development. It is a fairly short chapter, only a few pages in Microsoft word, but hey, I wrote it today and am determined to get it out as soon as possible. I'll try to make an update at least once a week this summer. As a HS graduate you have my word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series.. but you might see my name under a different title in your local book stores by the end of the year :)**

B POV

I ran, and ran and ran as fast as my body could take me. Stopping only a few times to hide from passing soldiers. The castle was in a frenzy looking for their missing prisoner, not knowing that as they ran pass all those useless giant vases, and randomly placed curtains, they passed me up.

I was lucky that most of these men were incompetent because I really wasn't in my right mind state, the prince and his limp body clouded and busied my mind to the point of distraction. I was so worried that he would forget my warning and have my father pretty much killed tomorrow afternoon, or worse… that he would send his army to storm my peaceful settlement in the woods and injure and kill my poor followers.

At the thought of my village my brain began a different path as I began to devise plans to get resources enough to last us until we were in a safe place once more. Because I couldn't let them stay there, it was too dangerous if the royals knew our location. We had to either move deeper into the woods or set up a constant watch around camp. This was too much risk.

As I made my way off the grounds without being seen I thought of different strategies to convince my people that we must disappear for a couple of months if not longer. That was the only sure way that we could survive.

In those few months of seclusion I would have my raiding team teach the innocent's how to fight. The royals wanted a rebellion, give us a year… we'll give them a rebellion no one will ever forget.

EPOV

I awoke with a massive headache. Not only from the blow I had received but from the stress of that fucking prisoner. She will pay with her lif… no.

I couldn't even think the words… what was wrong with me. Maybe she found a way to drug or poison me, maybe she was a witch. Yes! That had to be it, she was a witch. If this was the case, then I would be free of her spell the minute she was burned. So she must die… for my sanity's sake!

"Sir?" a shy voice came out next to me, it was quiet but not enough so to stop the pounding of my head. I knew it would not lessen the pain if I answered him so I just turned and gave a questioning glare. "The King has called counsel with his captains, and has decided that we would send a forth of your troops to the village to end this. What say you?" his gaze was that of caution. I knew there had to be more to this quest, my father must be searching for something, something in either my reply or in the raid itself. I wanted to say yes, but I needed to talk to him first to figure things out. If we went about this rash and abrupt we would lose, meeting that feisty woman taught me that much. And being threatened by the man who overcame me taught me that they had people on the inside of this castle, what was supposed to be our sanctuary. So, in order to go to war, we must spread rumors.

"Tell my father that in order to win this coming battle we must disappoint." I whispered, trying hard to keep my head from bursting in pain with just the formation of that sentence.

He gave me a questioning look, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I fully understand what you mean. Maybe you need more rest before thinking on such serious decisions." I cringed at his words, not because he had insulted me, but once again because he did not attempt to keep his voice at an acceptable level.

I glared at him as much as I could, trying to convey the seriousness of my statement, "We must spread lies throughout the towns that we are to attack. Get up a hype. Then, prove the rumors false." I answered once more.

"But wouldn't that put us in a cowardly light?" he asked in a quieter voice, not in response to my headache, but because of his fear. I was slowly realizing once more that anyone beneath the status of Captain is an idiot.

"That's the bloody point." I growled, then closed my eyes, willing the pain away. All I heard in response was some ruffling and a rustling of footsteps and the stupid man ran away to give my message to the King. "Idiot."

BPOV

I had to hide my face with a scarf I had found on a clothes line on my way into town, I may have been out of the castle, but that didn't mean I was out of danger.

It took much of my strength to keep myself from running across the square and into the woods to where my people were. There was too much at stake now, the prince was close to finding out who I was in my short stay in the dungeons. It was time to either act or move. And as I had convinced myself of before, we needed to move. The villagers were in no shape to attack the castle guard… let alone even win a fight against a young soldier in his first week of training. We knew how to survive, not to fight.

"Bella!" giant arms engulfed me in a hug as I finally entered camp. "How could you do that to me? The only reason I didn't stomp up on that stage and fight those empty-headed buffoons off you was because Miss Alice over there reminded me who you were. The captains daughter, and our leader. Aw jeeze Bells, I was so worried." Jacob held me closer to his warm body, kissing me on my forehead. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't return the joyous welcome. I was to consumed with worry for my people. A war was coming.

"Jake we need to start packing…" I began to tell him the plan I formulated on my way out of the castle, but he cut me off.

"What? You want to go on another raid? Honey, that is too soon, plus, Alice and I finished off what we could that day. We completed the task so the people are set for at least another month…"

I placed my hand over his mouth. "No, we are packing everything. They know where we are, and it's only a matter of time until they attack us for fear that we may set up a rebellion on them." I warned, putting as much seriousness and desperation into my expression as I could.

His eyes grew wide with worry and panic as my words sank in, "Quil!" his right hand man came running over with his hands full of wood, probably for the bonfire we hold every night to keep the people united, "Get everyone to gather in the common area. Bella has an announcement to make regarding our future in this Village." He whispered in a pained voice, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Y…yes sir." Quil ran off, most likely terrified as to what my announcement was to be about.

It was going to be a long night.

EPOV

"He's right." Jasper's weak voice came out from behind me. I wanted to turn and thank him for supporting my plan, but when in an argument with the king, you never turned your back to him. It was a sign of weakness.

"I am, if the leader of all those rogue people is anything like that Swan girl, then we have a big problem. He will be smart, she looks up to him." I winced, hating saying those words, "So he's got to have some sort of advantage that we don't know about. This, telling them we are coming and when we do we will hit hard, will keep them in fear long enough for us to gather more information. We need that time!" I pleaded my case with my father, he had to see the reason behind my actions. His plan was too risky and could weaken us.

His fist hit the table hard, "We must strike them now in their frenzy to prepare to overthrow us!" he screamed, determined to get his point across.

I sighed, "But we may lose more men in the process, weakening not them, but us! If they are the rebellion group, they probably have been training for months! For all we know they are all ready to kill off our armies." I reasoned once more.

He growled and sat dejectedly in his cushioned seat, "You have three days." He growled and motioned for me to leave.

My jaw dropped, "That is not enough time to…"

"THREE DAYS!" With that, I was escorted out of his office.

Jasper followed behind silently, and waited until the soldiers went back inside the room to speak, "What are we to do with such a time limit?" he asked with desperation.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair in frustration, "I don't know, but we're going to make each and every minute we have count." I turned to my best guard and friend. "You are going to go undercover."

He laughed without humor, "You're insane! She knows my face, if she saw me…"

I growled cutting him off, "Act." He gave me a questioning look, "Act like you are tired of my unnecessary use of violence and force, and that you want us overthrown! Whatever you do, just fit in!" With that I walked away, not bothering to let him try to catch up or say a word in response, this was going to work. Because if it didn't, my family was in trouble.

BPOV

"…We need to move out now!" there were more gasps and whispers as I went through my poorly thought out speech, "I fear they know our location, and therefore we must move before they get to us, until we are ready to defend ourselves." Grunts of displeasure groaned through the crowd, "Jacob has told me that we have enough grain to start our own small farms, and that being all we need to survive, we must find land fertile enough to farm in! Consider this a move for our food store, for our survival! Not a move of fear. Because as a community we are one, and strong. But as an army, we are lacking. We will take this time to train. And when they see us again, we will be ready!" I shouted with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up and received cheers and celebrations in response. I sighed in relief, not able to keep the smile off my face. My people would be safe once more.

JPOV

I packed the clothes given to me by the male servants. I didn't like the Kings plan, but that didn't mean I liked Edward's plan so much more. But I'd rather only have my death on their minds then an entire army's. It wouldn't be worth it.

I was able to convince him that she wouldn't trust me, even if I did try to act that I hated the crown, so we created a disguise and added another man to come with me. So I and some old guard were packing our bags, preparing for anything. For no one knew what to expect, for all we knew we could be walking into some sort of Spartan society. If that ends up being the case then we were screwed.

"Ready?" the Old man peeked his head through the crack of my door.

I sighed and slung my pack over my shoulder, "As ready as I'll ever be."

**I hope you liked it! I can't stress enough how important it is to review. It really helps me get the chapters up faster. Once again I apologize for having updated so very late and pray that you don't all hate me. But hey, Alice is gunna meet Jazzy soon so I hope that makes up for it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hours on it despite it's shortness of only 3,000 words.**

JPOV

It was a few hours journey to get through the town, looking for leads on the direction or exact location of the isolated village, but we would get there. It worried me on how my companion Richard would take the offending words most likely being spoken among these people. With his past comments and attitude, I wouldn't be surprised if he joined them by the end of this mission.

Add thirty more minutes to our time walking and you find that we are now stumbling through the woods in a general direction pointed out to us by an old beggar who had been helped many times by the rebellious people. His happiness to hear that we were looking to help the cause of these people and their leader broke my heart knowing that we were to bring them down. But I just reminded myself to remember that by doing this, I am saving more lives. This kingdom would not be able to survive a civil war.

"Oi, do you hear that?" Richard stumbled to a stop in front of me, cupping his hand around his aged ear as if that would help him catch the phantom sound.

I listened to the music of the wood and turned to the old man, "I only hear the birds friend." I didn't bother to stop as I passed him, I just wanted to find this village and get my mission over and done with. Praying that once it was, my conscious would be clear.

He sighed, "I could have sworn I heard some footsteps…" as he spoke a small crack of a nearby twig alerted me to possible company.

With a small chuckle I turned back around to him, "Well, I guess your hearing hasn't gone at all old man." While I talked, I kept turning until I was facing the direction the sound had been generated from. "Because it does look like we do have company." I smiled and raised my hands in surrender as two men approached us. Well, one man and a boy of about 13 years of age. The older man had a crossbow in hand, but he didn't seem very confident on using it.

"Hat's rawght, 'ands up you." His accent was thick, and very low class. "Woy you 'ere? Wot you doin' in these pahts?" his gaze turned into a glare as he noticed the swords hanging on our hips.

"We seek refuge good sir." I spoke as kindly as I could, very uncomfortable with the unsteady man with the bow in front of me.

"Aye? Iz dat sew? Well, I s'pose you should see ah capt'in then? Bring up the end boi." The younger of them rushed behind Richard and shoved him a little with the branch he had. I suppose that was his weapon.

"Come along then." The man ushered for us to follow, so I walked.

BPOV

I threw the last of the Jensen's things onto the cart, "There we go," I smiled as the young girl giggled next to me, "Are you excited to be going to a new place Jane?" she giggled again and nodded, hugging my leg as though thanking me. All I could do was pray that this was how everyone else would react to the move.

"Bells!" Jacob called to me from a distance, his form coming up over the hill. "Bella, we have new recruits!" he called again. With a sigh and a quickly returned hug I walked away from my neighbors and went to greet the new mouths I would have to feed.

John and his son Thomas brought up two men, one of which I recognized from the castle, the one I had hoped to be on my side. "Well hello!" with a smile I welcomed both men with a firm handshake, "I was hoping for someone like you to join my cause one day." I spoke turning to the elder man, "However, in my many adventures in that castle I never was really introduced to you with a name…." I hinted, hoping at least one of these two would catch my inquiry.

The old one smiled, "Name's Richard, love. And this here is my friend Ja…"

"James!" the younger one cut Richard off, this one gave me the chills, something was off about him. I'd have to make sure we gave this one special attention.

"Well then James and Richard, welcome again to our small little village. I apologize, but you really have caught us at a bad time. We're moving away from this spot you see…"

James tilted his head curiously and interrupted, "That is fine, Bella is it?.." I nodded brusquely "We would just like to talk to the leader of this establishment and find our place among your people." He finished with a smile. I gave Jacob a look, we were definitely keeping an eye on this man. He didn't give off a trusting vibe.

I turned to my beefy friend, "He's right here," with a smile I pointed to Jake. I wasn't going to let this man know who I was until I was sure he wouldn't go off telling the royal crown who they were really after. And I knew Jake would have just interrupted anyway, but I wasn't entirely crazy about putting my best friend's life in danger so I continued, "Our true leader is constantly in his house making plans for us, thinking on ways to help make our lives and survival easier for these people. So, Jake – being his right hand man- is the unofficial leader of our little village." I finished with a nod and a sly smile.

He frowned, "So the chances of us speaking to the man in charge are slim I assume?" I chuckled as though this was the cutest little idea I've ever heard and shook my head no. "Have you ever spoken with this man?" he was suspicious now, he knew there was more to my lie. But he wasn't seeing through it.

I ignored his question, wanting to busy his mind with that sort of curiosity so that I may be able to speak with the previous castle guard alone without his friend suspecting anything of our conversation. "How long have you to known each other?" my question was entirely off topic and had the result of more curiosity out of our new friend James.

"We lived in the same area, and united under the idea of traveling away from our town to find the rebellion." The younger of the two answered for both.

"I'm sorry to say this is not yet a rebellion, only a few people from the kingdom wanting to escape the harsh and unfair lifestyle they had been forced to live under King Edward Senior's rule." I replied with a sigh, crossing my arms I waited for some sort of remark from this James character. The expression on his face told me I wasn't going to be disappointed. But just as the young one opened his mouth, Richard cut in.

"May we have a tour of this lovely village?" he asked with the sweetest expression on his face, I didn't miss the nudge he gave to his friend though, smart but annoying man this one.

I laughed despite my disappointment on not receiving an answer from James, "I would but almost everything is packed up now, we are going to be on the move soon. I fear the royals might come looking for us and I don't think my…. These…. The…" I didn't know how to fix this word trap I've put myself into. I was about to claim this town as "my" people, because that's what they were to me. And I was their leader.

"Our ruler doesn't think we are ready to fight against the trained troops of the crown." Jacob finished for me, I turned to give him a thankful look.

"Yes." James gave us both a suspicious look in return, he wasn't fully buying what we were giving him. I didn't really blame him, I wasn't the best liar. But I'm not entirely horrible either.

"We'll be moving out in an hour, stay with Jacob until then. I have other things to attend to." With that short statement, I walked away with a purpose. Half of it being to escape these new men before I slipped up once more, the other half being that I needed to go help others pack all they could carry to bring to our new settlement.

JPOV

There was something off here, something this previously incarcerated woman didn't tell us, so I grabbed her arm. I had one last question that would set my suspicions straight, "How did you escape?" She turned to me with an amused expression.

"Did you work at the palace as well?" I nodded without hesitation, "Fine then, the leader helped me out." She grinned at me with a small giggle. The burly man behind her laughed heartily. She smiled wider and gave him a quick wink before turning and walking away leaving me utterly confused and dazed once more. This woman was perfect for Edward. And with that thought, I couldn't help but to chuckle at my own thoughts, because in all honesty that was so true.

"Are the leader and her close?" I turned to the man she left in charge. He smiled once more as though thinking of some joke that we didn't understand.

"They are almost the same person." He stated then chuckled. "Come along, well find you two some more supplies for the journey we have ahead of us." With that he turned and began walking away from us, but when we didn't move he turned around and ushered for us to follow. Then, without waiting, he kept on walking. Both Richard and I had to race to catch up to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You have tents yes?" the burly man I now have remembered to be named Jacob, asked as he searched through the supply cart that had been packed and ready to go. Three hours had passed and still we had not gotten a glimpse of the leader.

I sighed, utterly bored and unamused, "Yes." Richard answered in a bored monotone. Jacob turned with a smile on his face.

"You boys wanna see some action don't ya?" he laughed at our bored expressions.

I just gave him a pointed look, "I personally want to meet this legend of a leader you supposedly have." I sighed with a bemused chuckle, "but that isn't going to happen now is it?" he just shook his head in response, his smile never leaving his face.

"We are going on a quick raid tomorrow, you'll get to see our leader then. I promise you this." He smiled once more and started walking off again. "I'll show you where you are to sleep until then."

BPOV

I sighed with exhaustion as I walked back to my new sleeping quarters, there was no bonfire tonight unfortunately, everyone was too tired. I didn't really blame them though, it had been a ver y tiring day I wasn't really up to much myself. However, I still had many things to do before I went to bed. I had some mapping charts to plan out, a raid to finish planning and I still had a few open spots on my team for that. So I had some recruiting to think about for tomorrow. Then, I had to go speak to Jacob about those new men we had acquired today, his opinion could make or break their stay here. It was going to be a long night, following a nice and long day.

When I finally reached my tent, it took all the strength I had left to not just pass out on my makeshift bed. So much to do, so little energy.

The charts I had to finish were still sitting on my desk in the dim light of the moon. It was going to be hard to work in the dark, but I had no other choice being that all of our candles had been used up, hence why we need the raid tomorrow. In fact now that I think about it, I should probably make a list of what we need for this trip. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough pocket room to just grab ten pounds of candle wax, so we would have to go for the small candles we found a few months ago at a cheap candle maker's stand. So candles were at the top of the list, what else?

Bread, yes we needed more biscuits according to our food dealer. He was a man who made sure everyone only took what they needed for the day from the food hold. I trusted him with much, but not exactly with my life just yet. Jugs for water, where I planned for us to go had plenty of pure spring water for us, but the carriers we had now were falling apart from years of use and manhandling by the younger generation. Blankets, for the children; summer was still new here on the land, but it was rainy season and last year we just barely survived through it. What with the constant sickness from the horrible weather.

The list was short I'll admit, and usually I wouldn't bother to go for such a small amount of items. However, our new location would not be as close to the central town as it is now, so we must get what we need now to save a longer and more physically challenging trip.

Footsteps broke through my thoughts, I would have panicked, if I hadn't recognized that overly loud shuffling as my right hand man. "Come in Jake!" I called into the night with a chuckle. I got a glimpse of his smile before turning back to the short list in front of me. "Two things, what do you need? And how were the new boys today? Anything suspicious?" my brow was raised in expectation as I tilted my head a bit to look at him better.

He shuffled around a bit, telling me he was nervous. Well, something must have gone wrong then. Or he just screwed up. "Well?" I urged, now giving him my full attention.

With a heavy sigh he looked me in the eye and began, "I told the new men that they may join us on the raid tomorrow, so that they may meet our leader." I felt anger begin to bubble in the pit of my stomach, but held myself back and waited for an explanation. But he just stood there, waiting for my anger to boil over. He knew what was coming. He had to.

"You're serious?" my voice was calm, disbelieving. I really was hoping this was all some sort of joke.

He just gave me a pointed look and nodded as though it were obvious that these men should come along with us. "They will slow us down! Jacob what has gotten into you! They'll be expecting the leader! What were you thinking I would wear my men's clothes on a raid?" I was standing now, my legs itching to begin pacing on the dirt floor. "You know I can't do that! The hoop skirt is the perfect tool for these things! It holds more than our entire team can get in a day." I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Please, just please tell me you are kidding." I begged looking him in the eye with an expression of desperation.

"I'm sorry Bells, maybe you could get Angela and Alice to come along and do the skirt's job. Because in all honesty I was hoping to throw that one man off by having you dress in your men's clothes." He plopped himself down on the empty chair on the other side of the table and grabbed at some of my grapes.

Resting my head in my hand, I took a deep breath to calm myself before going off on another yelling jag. That was getting us nowhere in this and would definitely not help fix this problem he has caused.

"Bells, think of it this way: it's either we take them with us and lead them to believe that you are our male leader, or they stay here all alone with only Quil and the helpless people." He stated looking up at me with intelligence shining in his eyes.

"You don't trust them then?" my curiosity shown through my angry exterior. I sat back down in my chair and waited for the answer.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I trust the old one, Richard. Yet, that young James is hiding something. He has an ulterior motive to being here. He was constantly asking about you all day. Of course when I say you, I do mean the 'leader'. He won't give up until he meets you as the queen of this establishment." Jake winked when he gave me the royal title, knowing I was about to throw the pocket knife I was fiddling with at his head for saying it.

"Fine, lets blow his mind. Tomorrow I will wear woman's clothes. Because sooner or later they will figure it out by just watching how these townsfolk interact with me. Tomorrow we tell the truth, and if he so much as finches to run, he will die. I am not about to risk so many people's lives on that one man." I told him with a sense of finality. I hated throwing in the death sentence, but it was all I could do to ensure that no royal would discover our plans to move away. I've worked to hard to achieve this happiness for my people. One man will not destroy it.

**I will try to have another chapter up soon. I'm working hard to get this and my other story (not into the night) done by the end of this summer. PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a late update... but better late than never right? So here is the next well awaited chapter. Lot of development going on here and a kick ass bella coming your way!**

**Disclaimer: dude, seriously if I owned tiwlight i could afford a car... I can't afford a car... you do the math.**

BPOV

I was dressed and ready to go on the last raid we will hopefully need for a long time. But that wasn't really the focal point on my nerves today, I had this planned to a perfect T. No, what I was concerned about was the reaction I may receive from my new recruits.

"Ready then?" I asked while strapping on a belt that should help keep my deep pockets sewn to my dress. The more the support, the more weight it could handle, and that meant there was a larger quantity that I could carry.

James looked at me curiously and nodded, "I'm very excited to meet this leader of yours. We have heard much of him." He finished with a kiss-ass smile. Jacob came up behind him laughing, and playfully smacked his shoulder.

With a smile, Jake looked at our friend and raised his eyebrow, "He?" was all he said, setting me up for the big unveiling of my true purpose in this village.

James looked weary, "Yes, he." With his hands on his hips the young man waited for an explanation. I smiled and turned to face him full on.

"James, Richard. I would like you to meet our…" Jake was cut off by Alice, who had been impatiently waiting for us to mount our horses.

"Bells, I hate being involved in these in the first place. Don't make it more insufferable please. And let me get you some dresses, I despise those men's clothes you insist on wearing all the time!" she shouted, exasperated.

I couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled from my lips. "Men's clothes?" Richard's brow was raised in question as he exchanged a look with his friend. "It's my disguise." I simply state and turn to my horse. I liked this game, and really wanted to figure out if they could understand the puzzle before the end of today's mission.

James grabbed me by the elbow, swinging me around to face him. "Why do you wear men's clothes? Why do you need a disguise?" he demanded, his eyes alight with several emotions but one that was very curious was his confusion. It was almost reaching pain and fear.

I simply gave him a tight smile and wretched my arm from his grasp, "If you worked at the castle then you know I'm not really liked there. Plus, pants are easier to move around in." my smile grew wide and more genuine as I added, "Especially to run in." with a wink I kept moving, and mounted my horse. "Let's go then." With a grunt and the snap of the reins my horse was moving.

Along the way, the new boys tried to give me a lesson on women's manners, mainly James, telling me how it was improper for me not to be riding side-saddle and other things of that nature. I just gave Jake a look and we both laughed a bit at how dense these men seemed to be. But in all honesty, even if James knew I dressed up as a man and led an entire village, he probably would be even more on my case on how to be a proper woman. The worst part was that Alice was all for his advice. Egging him on if you will. I kept begging her to keep from encouraging him, but there was no end to this torment.

"Really though Isabella," I kept myself from correcting him for the thousandth time, "you are a woman, rogue or not you should follow the way of society. You won't find a husband looking and acting this way." James went on with his protesting.

I was about to comment on how I didn't really intend on marrying any time soon anyway, when Jake interrupted me. "We ran away from society, why should we embrace it now that we have finally created a better one out here?" he spoke giving the man a look, "Besides, Bells has no problems attracting men. Believe you, me." I shot him a surprised look and he just smiled and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes in response and kept on.

James sighed, "I'm not saying Miss 'Bella' isn't an attractive woman, because she is…" Jake growled, "I'm just saying that she will never find a proper man acting the way she does." James continued ignoring the glares he was receiving.

"Bella is perfect the way she is, and I refuse to let you try and change her to fit in the society we all once knew, the CORRUPT society, mind you." Jake spoke up again. This was becoming a full out argument between them and it was really starting to get on my nerves. So just as James was about to make a comeback I decided to end this now.

I jerked my horse around to face them, stopping the group in their tracks, "Oi! I've had enough of this bickering, and talking as though I'm not right here. Jake," I turned to him with a slight glare, "I appreciate you standing up for my honor and all, but please. Shut. Up. And you," I turned to James with a full out death glare, "I don't belong to your stupid rules, so I will not follow them. I was screwed over by those men you used to work for, so why try to meet their standards. I don't want some proper man. I don't need anyone to take care of me," I glanced at Jake as I said this, "I am fine as I am, and on my own." With a huff I turned back around and galloped on.

Jake sped his horse up so he was next to me, his face was apologenic as he opened his mouth to speak, I cut him off. "Not right now friend." We were reaching our destination soon, and I really just didn't want to put up with anymore of the drama. I was thoroughly done with this whole crush thing. I leapt off my horse once we got near enough to the edge of the forest and began tying him to a tree. "Alright, from here we go on foot." Richard made a face of confusion and began to protest, "We can't ride in there on horses, they show wealth. And we don't have that." Now both James and Richard gave me a look, "If they think we are rich, they will expect us to buy a lot. We don't have the money for that." I explained before they could voice any of their stupid comments. My patience was running low.

James raised his brow, "So we are stealing?" his voice was that of disbelief. I gave him a look that just screamed 'are you serious?' and turned away to search through my saddle bags for the satchel of corn I was to bargain with and a small coin purse that contained little money. "Lets do this." I smiled and laced my arm through Jake's as we headed into town.

JPOV

I was about to partake in a felony, with one gorgeous pixie, one crazy cross-dresser, a sarcastic old man and the faux leader of a rebellious village. At the beginning I was just worried, now I'm terrified as to what may happen on this trip. Especially now that I have been informed that we weren't paying for our goods, but stealing!

Once Edward has their heads, he will have mine! I wish I had the fortunate pleasure of hoping that he wouldn't be in the market with a group of police waiting to take the leader of the rebellion in custody, but because I couldn't stand thinking of spending another night in a small tent with a gassy man; I snuck out to get message to the prince that we would be in town with the leader tomorrow. I felt idiotic.

There was no leader, nor was there a rebellion. At the moment it seemed that this was only a bunch of people who couldn't afford to live in the kingdom and therefore went off to make their own set of laws and society. What was even more terrible was that people like little Alice would get caught up in all this drama and danger. It just wasn't right.

"Alright, let's get this done quickly and quietly. I've spent enough time in the castle lately to last me the next month." Miss Isabella stated while straightening her gown. Alice giggled, fixing up the brunette girls hair. "Third time is the charm." She smiled for a moment then a horrible frown took over her face, "At least, it better be Bella because I am not going on another one of these silly missions."

Miss 'Bella' sniggered in response, "Honey, you've only gone on one failure this month, I was the one who risked her neck in the castle the other time. It's not my fault the prince happened to walk in on the chase." My heart dropped.

"You were the one in the castle not too long ago? You are the man who has stolen from the kitchens?" please good Lord don't let it be true. She raised a brow at me, "We already discussed the whole men's clothes thing, have we not?" her hands were on her hips, seemingly waiting for some sort of response out of me.

I was baffled, "But I thought that man was the same one who helped you out of the castle, when you escaped?" this was a mess.

Jacob laughed, "She didn't need any help getting out of there friend." He said with a smile, giving Isabella a rough pat on the back. I stood still as they kept walking into town, Isabella and her hulking friend turned to look back at me when they realize I had ceased walking.

I waited as they just stared at me, "Seriously?" the young woman gave me an exasperated look, "You are going to make me say it?" Richard took a few steps back until he was on the same plane as I was.

"You said the leader helped you out of the castle, that you two were close." She nodded in confirmation to my statement. "Then why is he saying that you didn't need any help when obviously you received some." She laughed at me. Just flat out started cracking up, cackling in my face.

"Oh, alright. I can't stand your stupidity any more, even though it has brought my spirits back up, the leader and I are one in the same." She told me with tears of laughter in her eyes. "I am him, and he is me." With a bow she re-presented herself, "Hello," she held her hand out to me to shake, "I'm Bella, the village leader." My jaw went slack. Richard just chuckled and took her hand.

"I suspected as much young lady, you have a good fighting spirit you do." He smiled at her, and I wanted to slap myself. How could I have been so stupid? It all made sense, there was no intruder alert when we discovered that there had been a strange man in the castle, and when we got accounts from the guards who went searching, there was no sign of the _woman_ anywhere. But that was because she wasn't recognizably a woman anymore, she was dressed as a man.

"Well,…" I didn't know what to say to all of this, so when they just smiled at me and continued walking; I just went through the motions and followed; completely forgetting about the ambush awaiting us in town.

BPOV

As we got closer to the main road, I noticed the heavier guard standing at the entrance of the market. Coming to town with few men and little protection was nerve racking enough, this was becoming slightly scary. My little high was wearing off, and now my nerves were bouncing around with anxiety the closer we got.

"Jake, you sense something is off, or is that just me?" I whispered to my 'husband' as we walked as normally as two outlaws could to what may be our demise. He nodded and smiled when he noticed one of the many men in arms glanced our way. "Right." I sighed, this was our last chance to get the supplies we needed before setting off further into the forest, I was not about to give up because some block heads stood in my way.

"Hello my good men. Should we be worried about such heavy duty police work here?" Alice sang out, practically skipping ahead of us to speak with the guards.

One of the older one's smiled at her small form, "Nothing a young lady such as yourself should worry about. The royal family just wishes to make sure that the experience people have in their kingdom is safe and calm is all." The others around him stood straighter as what may have been their captain spoke. While processing the situation we were getting ourselves into, all I could really think was that all this man said was a load of bull.

I stepped up, tugging Jake along with me, "So are you saying that the King is expecting trouble from thieves and such in this market place?" I laced my voice with concern, and put an expression of worry on my face as I clung tighter to Jacob.

Pfft, and Alice said I couldn't act. The man gave me a sympathetic glance and patted Jake on the shoulder as though to comfort him for having such a worry-wart wife. "Like I said before; you'll be safe here miss."

Not likely. But we kept moving anyway, at this point if I had motioned for us to do anything different, it would have definitely raised suspicion.

JPOV

Entering the market was like walking into a herd of cattle, there was so much noise , so many people, and so little room. I didn't understand the appeal to be honest. But when I glanced at my black haired beauty all I saw was excitement in her eyes. God, she was beautiful. Maybe I could save her from the jail time, make a deal with Edward and hopefully win her hand in marriage.

The only thing that kept me from actually acting on this was the fact that I had only known her a day, but it was like love at first sight. There was also the trouble of finding out if she had any feelings toward me. But if she was a high society girl then my money and status alone would have her parents begging me to have her.

At this point I had run into something with such a foul stench I almost lost consciousness, when I looked into the face of an obese, angry man, I was shot with a little bit of fear. Thank goodness for Jacob to step in, otherwise I would have already been attracting unneeded attention to us. And if Edward really was here, that was something we did not need… at the moment.

I walked slightly faster to catch up with our leader, "So this was what you were doing when you were taken in to incarceration that first day?" I asked in a low voice, not wanting anyone to hear my words, or the following conversation.

"Yes, and it's a good thing I brought Mr. Muscles-with-Brains over here, otherwise the people would have had nothing to eat for the past two days." She explained with a smile as he patted the arm Jacob had laced through hers not to long ago. When I gave her a look asking for more of an explanation, "Well, before I ran on stage I put most of the goods that had been in my dress pockets back to their owners, the remaining things were easily pulled off and hidden in a place near to where I had been standing. Somehow, Jake here, knew that I wouldn't let myself get taken away for stealing as well as heresy to the crown and went looking for the stolen items. This fed my people for the time being, and now that I am back we can have a proper raid." She spoke with a smile; occasionally waving to random people we passed by on the way to the bakers stand. I just nodded and stood, slowing a bit so I was slightly behind the couple instead of creating an annoying roadblock by standing next to them. These streets really weren't that wide.

It wasn't long before little Alice went off to speak to the nearest guard and the 'newly-weds' went to the bakers stand. Jacob began chatting up the owner of the cart while Isabella sneakily began putting some cheap buns in the small holes of her dress. It was a supposedly well thought-out plan that had done them well for a long time. I couldn't see any flaws to it either… which was not good. It made me curious as to what other precautions they take for secrecy and safety.

As I looked around, keeping an eye out for any other guards being my job, I ran once again into something that smelled of moth balls. The cloaked figure that had been my road block grabbed my arm, dragging me into the nearest crevice in the tight streets.

"Is he here?" the man's voice was deep, unrecognizable to me.

I tried in vain to see the face hidden beneath the shadows of the cloak, but failed, "I don't know who you are speaking of." I tried to turn away, but his grip grew tighter.

"You work for the Prince do you not?" the voice demanded, a shiver of fear went down my spine. "I do." I confirmed, while thinking of ways to break free of his grasp.

The cloaked head came closer to me, revealing a set of icy-blue eyes, "Did you or did you not send a message that the leader of the rebellion was going to be in the market place today?" he demanded, those eyes sparkling with the hope of violence.

"I did." I clipped. His grip grew tighter, and his eyes shown anger and impatience.

With a growl he leaned closer, so as to intimidate me even further, "Then where is he?" his voice was laced with danger.

"If you give me your identity, I will give you his coordinates." I wasn't exactly sure where this bravery was coming from. But I felt a little protective of Miss Isabella, partially because of her pixie friend, partially because my parents taught me to protect the women in my life. Well, mainly women in general, really.

His deep chuckle broke through my thoughts, "I have a special order from the prince to take out this leader and bring his head to his royal highness on a silver platter." Even through the darkness I could see his blood thirsty smile shining through like an eerie light in a swamp.

A lump caught in my throat, "There is no rebellion, I have learned that much in my short time with those people. We have nothing to worry about." I tried to assure him, talk him out of this blood lust he had.

My words had the opposite effect, "How dare you betray the prince!" throwing me up against the wall too quickly for me to even blink, I suddenly felt a knife pressed to my throat.

"I tell the truth," I choke out, sweating from the adrenaline pumping through my veins, "that little village we were so worried about is just a bunch of starving, poor people. No threat to us or the crown." But my words came out in a panicked jumble. The fear choking me further as the blade was pushed harder against my neck.

"Lies." his evil eyes shown happiness as he pressed more and more until the blade was close to drawing blood.

"Oi!" a shout came out of nowhere, it was Isabella. She didn't look to happy, "You put 'im down this instand!" her accent was different. Her voice became harsher to the ear. My attacker turned to her with his evil glare, one that would send shiver down the bravest man's spine. But this little woman just stood her ground, meeting his gaze with a glare of her own. "Aye said, puh 'im daown." Her voice became threatening. The man just chuckled.

"Why don't you just run along little cockney, let the men sort this out." He went to pat her head, but in a flash she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. The large man hissed in pain as little Isabella leaned to his ear to whisper to him almost so low I could not hear, "Get out of my sight, don't ever come near me nor this man here and I promise not to break your arm right here. Right now." She hissed in the most menacing tone I had ever heard.

The man went to drop his knife, but swung with his free hand. Aiming for her exposed stomach, she maneuvered her body out of range and grabbed his swinging hand quickly; and in a motion to quick for my own eyes, had it so his own arm wrapped around his neck while the other was in an awkward angle behind his back. His face was rapidly becoming purple as he struggled for air. I just watched in awe as this little girl broke this mans spirit.

"I will let you go, and if you are not out of my sight in 10 seconds. I will ensure you that you will never be able to reproduce again." She nearly growled into his ear, "Understand me?" her tone was that of a mother scorning her child. He just nodded as quickly and violently as a suffocating person could. She let him go, and the goliath ran out of the alley and down the street. I just sat there amazed.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned.

**Now I don't know if you enjoyed reading that last part... but God knows I LOVED writing it. If your wondering hwo Belly here learned to defend herself like that... well she has some well edumacated people on her side... and she has been fending for herself for quite a while, sometimes you pick some moves up to survive. I personally think it's pretty bad ass. So review. Lets go for ten reviews this chapter huh? GOALLLLLLLLLL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm an hour late, was sick today but have tried vey hard to make sure this chapter got out on time... It didn't but I'm pretty darn close! By the way, I'll give you a sneak peak to who the pov of the next chap is if you review!**

**disclaimer: Seriously, if I was stephenie meyer I woud not be having to worry about buying a cheep used car... **

JPOV

Not a second later the woman was coming at me, "You little sneak!" she whisper-screamed at me pushing me up against the wall with a hand on my throat. "You work for the prince? You led them to us?" her face grew redder and redder as she leaned in closely, and in a whisper so deadly I almost wet myself, "Do you have any idea how many people you have condemned?" throwing me to the ground she spat. "Murderer."

Wiping off the spit I looked up at her, "I'm guessing you heard most of the conversation then?" She scoffed and glared down at me.

"Not so much a conversation, more a one sided ass whopping." She gave an evil smirk then leaned down to my level. "Now, I'm going to get Jake and we are going back. Then you will be tied to a tree and left there with a loaf and some water. It won't be until we are gone from our grounds that I will send someone back to lead you back here. If I come back to this spot and you are gone, you will have hell to pay." Grabbing me by the shirt she easily pulled me up, "Understood?" I nodded, hiding the fear that was slowly creeping up on me. "Good, because believe you me, if I had just a bit anger I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." With those last words she went off, back into the busy streets.

What seemed like hours only added up to about 2 minutes when I heard a two sets of footfalls echoing down the alley, my hear t sank as I thought of the punishment I would have to face.

"There he is sir, this is where the… um where I got attacked." The voice that sounded was gruff and by no means a woman's voice. Nor was it Jacob's. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as the sounds got closer.

Edward's voice came out of the shadows, "Jasper? What happened here, did the leader come after you? How did they find out where your allegiance lies?" he quickly came over to me in a rush to get his questions answered. "Why is Ernie saying he was attacked when he came to find you?" His eyes were demanding, not concerned like Miss Isabella's had been when she initially found me; before her anger of being betrayed kicked in.

I sat there, half terrified, half enraged by the fact that 'Ernie' did a little more than just come get me. "Edward, your little guard here gave everything away by attracting attention to us by attacking me." My tone caused the larger man to try and take a lunge at me, but Edward held up a hand somehow stopping him. Nothing compares to the power of status and money.

The prince's face became upset, "What do you mean?" with a sigh I rolled my eyes, and leaned back onto the wall. Taking a moment to calm myself after all this excitement I opened my lids to a more concerned friend. "Never mind that, you seem to have been through much more than I thought. Let us go back to the castle so you may rest. Then, when you are feeling more up to it we can figure out how we will attack this rebellious village." He held out his hand for me to grasp, but all I could do was stare at it. No one else in this alley knew the choice I would be making if I took it. No one else had this burden on their shoulders.

Unfortunately, by hesitating I tempted fate, for within the next few seconds my decision was made up for me. More echoing footsteps became louder as the owner of the sound walked in our direction. Edward and his beef-head of a guard turned, and without noise both stepped forward as if to greet the new comers.

"I am going to kill that bastard, that traitor!" What I was sure was Jacob's voice rang down and across the brick walls.

"Hush, Jake. No need to call any more attention to yourself." Miss Isabella's voice seemed exasperated, as though he was causing more stress to topple onto her shoulders, "I'm sure if you had caused any more of a ruckus when I told you the news even the prince in his highest tower could hear you." She said with a small laugh, and from what I could see of her shadow, she had pushed him just a bit. I suppose there is a way to stay on this woman's good side... I just haven't found it yet.

Edward turned and looked at me with questioning eyes; I didn't know what to tell him so I just replied with a slight shrug and whispered that they were just a few people from the village. Ernie seemed to recognize Miss Bella's voice though; he trembled slightly before pulling our prince into the shadows of a doorway that led into the house on the right of the alley.

It wasn't long until the pair were in full view, Jacob was looking furious and the Miss was looking, almost exhausted. But that was quickly shoved away and replaced with strength and pride. That was when I really understood the strength this girl has, and how no what Edward and his army will never defeat this single woman. They only get paid in money; she has a true reason to fight in her heart, in her soul.

With a sigh, probably generated from her former look of exhaustion, she crossed her arms and looked down upon me, "I really don't want to kill you. Somehow that part of my job never kicked in. I don't think I could ever see myself really killing another human, only fighting in self-defense. " she gave Jacob a fleeting glance, "Do you have any spare rope?" he began to give her a questioning look before she explained herself, "Well, we aren't going to tie him up now, only when we get to the horses. If we walked around town with a man bound with rope we would be raising a little bit of hell don't you think?" She laughed as though trying to make light of the situation.

Her laughter silenced though when she noticed the seriousness of Jacob's expression, "That's the trouble though, ain't it? We don't know if this little bugger hasn't already made our presence known to the royals." Miss Bella sighed again and glared at me.

"Well, I suppose if he has, then we will just have to get message to the village. On our way out I'll send Alice ahead to get word to my people." As she said the words though, a thought seemed to occur to her, "You know what, why don't you tell the pixie about our little problem and I'll handle him." She gestured abruptly in my direction. He gave her a look, a mixture of question and worry. Sad part is, I don't think she realizes how head over heels he is for her. "Don't give me that, you know I can handle him. Hell, give me 5 castle guards, I haven't had a challenge in a while." Giving him one final smirk she pushed him to leave, that's all it took though. The burly man rushed out of the alley as though his life depended on it… Well, I guess it did. But it wasn't only his life he was protecting, only his life he would be saving.

Sighing she turned back to me, "Now what are we going to do with you?" She had now given her full attention to me, and if it hadn't been for the fact that they were now stepping out from the shadows, I would have forgotten that my castle allies were in this small area as well, "Does anyone from the castle know for a fact we are here? How doomed am I?" she inquired whilst crossing her arms, not noticing the men coming up behind her.

It all happened so fast, but I will never forget the terrifying smirk on Edwards face before the bulging man grabbed our fighter from behind. "Very." Ernie turned her around to face her one true enemy. But what happened next surprised all of us, she started laughing.

"Well," she said with a giggle, "look who thinks he's all big and strong now that he has his boss around to back him up." Edward raised an inquiring eyebrow, and she held up a finger before fully taking the guard down to the ground… again. She had his arm twisted behind him, her foot on his back, pinning him to the ground. "I guess we haven't learned our lesson today now have we?" I heard a horrible popping sound as she turned his arm at an awkward angle, Ernie seemed to be biting back a scream. Trying his best to keep whatever dignity he had left, which was very little may I remind you. "What did I tell you last time?" with a jerk there was another popping noise, which seemed to cause the muscular man even more pain. He couldn't hold back any longer, and let out a small shriek of agony, looking up at his attacker with pleading eyes. Edward and I just sat and watched all this happen in awe; it isn't every day that you see a small woman take down a man twice her size. "Oh, don't worry, your arm will be fine. You'll just be sore for a few days, trust me I've dislocated mine a few times as well." She released him, kicking him just enough to send him rolling into the wall.

With a condescending smirk she turned back to the prince, "So we meet again," Edward stood still, obviously now afraid of this tiny woman, "Did you really miss me that much that you had to send spies into my village?" she began pacing in circles around the bronze haired royal. "Now see, I'm new at this whole punishment thing, how would you treat this man? Hmm? If you were in my situation, with hundreds of people depending on you to keep them safe?" Edward's eyes seemed to bulge right out of his skull as he took in her words.

"Isn't that for your leader to decide?" I shook my head, he didn't want to accept it. He was refusing to accept the truth that lied right before his very eyes. She chuckled, "I thought you would have puzzled it all together by now, you have been sitting in that doorway for quite some time now. You must have heard my conversation with my friend not too long ago. Come now princy, aren't you supposed to be smart to lead a country?" she teased him, not noticing the tensing of his muscles. He facial features just slightly moving into an expression I knew all too well.

"How did you escape?" his tone was just underlining a harshness that should not be emerging in his current situation.

She smiled and stopped right in front of him, "I escaped by myself. I defeated you, by myself. And I will free my people from your cruel ways, by. My. Self."

In one quick motion, he had her neck and was squeezing hard enough to cut off her air supply. "I don't take defeat well, and let me tell you. I will not be smart mouthed by some commoner woman." His tone was that of pure anger as she scraped and clawed at his grasp. The poor girls face becoming a horrible shade of red. "I'm tired of your witchy ways, and I refuse to take these lies that you tell me to protect your MALE leader." She gasped for breath, her face becoming horrified, "I'm not an idiot, I know what you are, and I know what you do." Her skin was now a purple hue; I took a step toward them in hopes to free her from his grasp but was only met with a horrifying glare. "And I want you to stop whatever spell you have on me, quit your little magic tricks because we do not stand for black magic in my kingdom." My eyes went wide with terror, as did hers. He was accusing her of witch craft, something punishable by death. He began shaking her as her arms seemed to grow weaker at their attempts to free her, "Take the hold you have over me away!" slamming her against the wall the prince's voice was almost to full volume, "NOW!"

Practically throwing her to the ground he let go of the now gasping girl. It seemed that air could not enter her lungs fast enough, like a fish with its mouth gaping and closing in search of the water it had been pulled from. "I," she gasped, her words seeming to hurt her as they left her mouth, "I don't know what you are talking about" her voice was raspy as she finally grew a bit of control over her grasp on oxygen. Edward kicked her, knocking her back to the ground.

Leaning down to her level, he whispered "You know what I am talking about, you won't leave my mind!" he grabbed the back of her head pulling her up by her bun, "Get out of my head." His face was so close to hers now, poor girl looked terrified, and for the second time today, something happened neither of us had expected.

He kissed her.

**Review, I got my ten reviews and I want another ten please and thank you :))**

**-LMSJM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this chapter was supposed to be up a long time ago, I started writing it right after I published the last chapter but never finished it. I had two classes canceled today so I had time to finish and post it. Thank you so much for your reviews they are really appreciated. Sorry for the unnecessary wait. I started college…. And it's harder than I anticipated. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer (shut up Microsoft I spelled her first name right!... I checked) does not have as many typos as I do, her Microsoft doesn't hate her like mine does… mine keeps capitalizing its name… Microsoft see! I swear I didn't do that! Oh yeah.. getting to the (Microsoft) gah! Point, I do not own Twilight.. microsoft (haha! I win!) hates me to much to give me those rights…**

E POV

I moved closer to her, trying to be as threatening as I could, "You know what I am talking about, you won't leave my mind!" her eyes grew wider, somehow making her more attractive, more irresistible to me. Her mouth was forming a perfect "o" as she went to defend herself. But her lips, so full, so perfect just kept calling out to me; I could not take it anymore. So in that moment I took what had been on my mind since her escape, since Jasper left to find her, since the beginning of a promise to see her again.

Grabbing the back of her neck, I forced her face towards mine, and our lips met. It was the most incredible sensation I had ever experienced in my life. I wanted so desperately to explore further into her mouth, to taste more of her, but she would not let me. Before I even knew what was happening she had me on my back, but my hold on her neck did not lessen. She was punching and squirming against me, but to no avail. This woman already had almost complete control over my mind, which drove me to insanity, I refused to let her have any physical hold over me. That would not happen.

But this thought had already gone through my mind when she brought her knee up and smashed a very sensitive area of mine. It took less than a second for the pain to really register, and the moment it did I was in the fetal position. This woman had no mercy, not even going with good sportsmanship by not kicking a man when he is down. When I say this I am talking about the fact that the moment she was free of my grasp, she spat in my face and held me down under her weight.

"Don't ever," she was very near to my face; the temptation was almost as painful as her knee to the groin had been, "EVER. Touch me like that again." I suppose to emphasize her disgust; she decided to put on a show by dramatically wiping her lips with her sleeve. A moment later she was gone, swept back onto her feet. Looking up in search of the little demon, I noticed that Jasper had grabbed hold of her. She struggled violently against his grip, but to no avail. I suppose she had become weakened from fighting both Ernie and I. I refused to believe that there was a possibility that Jasper was stronger than I. My pride would not allow it.

"Miss Bella, calm down. This isn't going to help them. Just.. shh. This isn't going to help anyone." The words he spoke to her in a hushed tone caught my attention. Pushing back the pain I tried to stand, but she had put a lot of power into that kick. "Bella, calm down, please. Just…" there was a grunt of pain, and then footsteps echoing down the alley as she ran. I peeked up at Jasper to find him doubled over.

I groaned and slammed my fist against the cobble stone.

"Out of all the things you could do to the girl, you try to kill her THEN you go and kiss her?" my friend leaned against the red brick for support whilst clutching his stomach. "That will probably be the last time we see her as her… " the last part was a mumble, but it was loud enough as to where I could hear it. I rolled around to get a better look of my blonde guard.

"What do you mean 'see her as her'?" I demanded, keeping my voice to a lower level volume.

He looked at me with somewhat panicked eyes, "She disguises herself, sir." Was the only explanation he gave.

B POV

That son of a bitch! That horrible bastard! That.. that… OH!

I raced out of the alley way as fast as I possibly could, needing to get away from them. I needed to find Jacob, we needed to leave. Alice should have bought the grain by now and I had already hit the baker's stand, we could survive off of what we had for at least two months. My people were used to small meals and making every crumb last. I didn't enjoy putting them through that, but at the moment this was the only choice we had, for we had just walked into a trap that could get all of us killed. And when I say 'all of us', I mean every man, woman and child in the village. The crown had no bounds as to who received the death penalty.

A couple of guards pushed past me, shoving me to the ground as they ran to the alley I had just evacuated. It was not long until I noticed Ernie limping after them, clutching his arm in a way that let me know he did not know what to do to fix it. I wanted to laugh, but little was funny to me now. My entire village was in danger. There was much to be done, so much to be done. However, we only had one day now, if not shorter, to get everyone out. Our sanctuary was no longer safe; we had willingly let in two strangers with the naïve thought that we could trust them. The one time I really let my guard down, is the time where I am betrayed. This is why I hardly ever trust anyone. It took me years to finally fully put my trust in Jacob. Years.

I stayed on the ground until I knew the coast was clear, if that big hunk of broken meat decided to turn around, I would be in plain sight and that would start a chase I was not up for. My throat and lungs were still sore from the deprivation of oxygen caused by the wonderfully horrid prince of ours and my body was fatigued because of how many times I had to take down the brute and the fight I had put up for my life as the bronze-haired jack ass tried to kill me.

Getting up slowly off of the cobble stone streets, I brushed my skirt of any loose dirt because, despite my rush, I was just an everyday citizen and a regular woman would have done so. I may not live in this society any more but damn it all if I don't know its unspoken rules. Pushing the loose hair from my face, I walked as slowly as my nerves would allow. My pace ended up being a fast walk, occasionally breaking out into a small run when it got to be too much on my nerves to be moving so slow when there is something of such importance at stake.

It seemed like ages had passed before Alice came into view, she and Jake were talking still, with much urgency. It was too baffling of a thought to accept that there was the possibility that Jake had just now found her and was only now explaining the situation. This was a terrifying thought to wonder how much could pass in such a short time period. For all I knew the moment that had passed between the prince and I had been only 5 minutes, if not less.

My pace quickened once I had spotted them, "Jacob!" I tried hard to sound like the happy wife, but my voice broke as I said his name. The expression on his face became more concerned and even slightly grim as he saw my own. This day was not going well, and in this moment it seemed as though life was only to get worse, and the tasks to maintain it were only to become harder.

He grasped my arm, his eyes ablaze as a harsh whisper left his tight lips, "Where is James?" his voice was borderline violent.

I sighed and attempted to release myself from my friend's tight grasp, "He is back with the prince, they are both injured but we only have so much time before they alert the guard surrounding this place to who we are." I kept my voice low and tried my hardest to smile enough as to where it looked like we were having a pleasant enough conversation. We may be slowly retreating into our own little world, but we were still in a very public place. There is one main rule that I refused to let go, don't bring attention to one 's self.

Alice's little jaw was dropped, "You hurt James? But why?" both Jacob and I had to shush her, I personally fought the urge to clamp my hand over her mouth, but that would have been more suspicious than her exclamation had been. I frowned, and replied in a soft tone, telling her that I discovered that he had been working with the prince to draw us out and capture us. Poor little pixie looked almost devastated as we shared our information with her.

Alice's child-like face was crestfallen as she listened to our news. I was shocked at her attachment to this new comer. He had only been with us a full day and she seemed to be very taken with him. I wish I was in the proper mood to try and make her smile; I didn't like seeing one of my close friends so upset, but today was not the day for smiles and laughter. We had mouths to feed and lives to save.

Two of my pockets were full of our special buns and another was filling with whatever merchandise I could pick up as we leisurely walked out of the supermarket, Jacob would wave and stop to talk with some of the vendors while I acted as though I was only inspecting their fruit or vegetables while sticking whatever I could into my remaining pockets. It was a sloppy process but it would have to work for the moment. We really didn't have much time or freedom to go anywhere else or collect things with more secrecy.

All the while our trail was slowly leading us back to the entrance of the market, where we could peacefully leave and rush back on horse.

Fifteen minutes had passed and as we got closer to our safe escape, we noticed that the number of guards grew, and my task of picking up whatever I could became a thing of the past. We needed to get out now.

E POV

"The main entrance, they will use the main entrance." Jasper sounded exhausted, defeated -like he had given up. On what though, I wasn't sure. We hadn't lost this battle yet, that woman was to be captured and hung for her crimes against the crown. For the spells she has put over me, and for impersonating a man.

I sighed and pointed at one of the younger guards, I refuse to bother with names anymore. "You saw this girl when she was taken prisoner earlier this month yes?" the boy nodded with fear of being addressed in his eyes, "I want you to assemble other men who know what she looks like and go out into the crowds in search of her." He nodded hurriedly once more before rushing off as though his pants had been set on fire.

"Captain," I turned to the man who must know this girl's thoughts as well as she did herself, "I want you to send small groups to the main entrance one monitoring the people who leave and the other sitting outside the gate just in case." He nodded as the younger soldier had, but his expression was different, his fear was not of me but of what may happen to his witch of a daughter I suppose. I decided to add some fear of my own to this worry that was obviously taking his mind, "If we do not catch her today, you and your men will suffer the consequences." The old man's eyes grew wide at the mention of his troops; if it had only been a threat to him nothing would have happened. But I took some personal time to figure out what got things done with this man.

He gave a quick "Yes, sir." Before turning to rush off, when a thought had entered my mind. It troubled me so I spoke up before the fat criminal could rush off to his men. "Oh, and if you capture her, stay away from her, I want her taken straight to me, you are to have no words with her or it shall be your head." For a moment Swan looked distressed, but agreed to my terms and went on his way once more.

I turned back to my blonde friend, who now had a look of distress and worry on his face, "Besides the big man did she have anyone else with her?" He only sighed in response, a quick glimpse of an inner war beginning in his mind flashed across his features before he shook his head no. "Are you sure?" I took a step closer, allowing my own expression to turn threatening. He only shook his head again. No words, just an action. But it said so much to me. Those rebels got under his skin, and he felt something for that horribly annoying woman.

The one I kissed only ten minutes ago.

The one that would not leave my mind since I first saw her.

The one I longed for….

Dead.

BPOV

Jacob had his arm wrapped around me as we walked through the streets, partly to keep up the image of being a married couple, partly to protect me, but mainly because we were both scared out of our wits. Every time we walked passed a guard his grip on me tightened and I could feel his heart speed up with mine as we waited in those few seconds for the man to recognize us and start screaming for backup. But it hadn't happened yet, which only made the anticipation more agonizing. I honestly would rather get captured by these block heads than have to go through this horrible feeling for another ten minutes. But I focused on the fact that we were almost out of the woods, the gate was only several feet away. We would make it.

I was knocked into Jacob's chest as another guard pushed passed us, he stumbled a bit and turned to apologize. What terrified me was not how close we were to this man in the royal uniform. What scared me was that I recognized him from my time as a prisoner in the castle. He was on guard with Charlie before he was dismissed for the day.

By the looks of it he recognized me as well, and it only took him a second to bring out a small knife that could easily be hidden from the public view and hold it to my stomach.

"Come quietly and the prince may be lenient." The man whispered harshly, jabbing slightly at my corset covered waist. I could hear Jake growl at the contact made between me and the weapon, if I hadn't held on to his hand with a kind of authority I'm pretty sure he would have killed this boy before us; right here, right now.

I sighed and slapped his hand so the blade tip was no longer pushing against me and pulled him closer, closing the gap the knife had created only a second ago. "You did not see us, and will let us leave here peacefully or I will destroy your reputation in a matter of seconds." My voice was harsh, with a threat of violence.

He just laughed, "You would not and could not do anything of the sort you criminal." I grabbed his arm in a way that would not alert anyone watching, but to him it was only pain. I pressed hard on the nerves just above the elbow. Holding him up as he crumbled in agony.

I leaned in to whisper, keeping a smile on my face, "You will let us go without a hitch. Understood?" I put more pressure on the point and felt his arm go dead. He began freaking out, not being able to move it at his own will, I laughed a bit, "Don't worry now, you will gain control of it again. I didn't break it." I released him and he immediately grabbed at his limp arm.

We left the panicked guard behind us, and almost ran to the gate. Not wanting to risk getting recognized again, I kept my head down and allowed Jacob to guide me to safety.

My little trio was only feet from safety, mere feet! When the gates closed and a line of guards blocked any chance of sanctuary, I felt my heart drop. Alice went ahead and asked the men that blocked our escape why we were being trapped in. They only told her not to worry and that everything would be resolved in due time.

I sent Jacob out to look for any possible escape passages and held on tight to Alice, attempting to keep her and myself calm. We had to get out of here, and panicking would do nothing to help that cause.

There was a trumpeting, calling everyone's attention to the stage in the center of the square. "Presenting, you're royal highness, Prince Edward." There were some cheers, and many murmurs that ran through the crowd like wild fire. I felt fear and panic pushing at me to spread through my body. But I refused to give in to it. Those feelings would not help us to survive this situation.

The prince walked up on stage, waving with an arrogant crooked smile plastered across his face. An expression intended to make any woman in the audience fall victim to his so called charms. But not me, I refused to notice how amazing he looked in the dim light of the morning, or how the sunlight danced on his copper colored hair. No, I didn't notice any of that.

Alice's tightening grip broke my angered trance, she was almost on top of me, and she was terrified. I didn't blame her; we were in a pretty bad situation.

She pointed up to the stage and gave me a look that obviously begged me to pay attention; I turned to see James and Prince Edward on the stage. James had changed; he was now in the royal outfit that suited his betrayal well. Alice released my hand and hid her face in my arm at the sight of James; apparently she grew a little attached to the annoying bastard.

"A couple of days ago we had taken a woman away for crimes against the crown." More murmurs flew through the crowd as everyone looked at each other; I ducked down terrified of being recognized. The prince smiled as he watched this, and waited expecting someone to speak up once I had been found. A minute had passed, and the crowd had settled with no sudden outbursts of recognition as their wandering eyes passed over my hunched form.

The prince frowned, "We have reason to believe that there are people in this very market that are associated with her. And intend to capture and bring them to justice." He went on; I couldn't help but smile as I realized he was too proud to admit that I had escaped their clutches. "If you know anything, or have seen anyone that has been here with her in previous times, it is wise to speak up now. For there are no bounds to the punishments given to those who disrespect the crown." At this point men reached out to clutch their wives closer, and mothers held on tight to their babies. This had been a threat to not only me, but the entire population of the kingdom. He was putting all of their lives in my hands.

The baker raised his hand, my heart stopped. "The only people Aye've eva seen wid dat young laidy were the young man she been married too for awhyle naw aynd the wittle pixie gurl dat be the daughter huv one a your courtmen." His accent was that of a poorer man, I had never noticed before. Then again, I never spoke with him before, only did I ever smile and get to work on stealing his goods. Jacob was more the people person than I.

The prince gave a tight smile as he the commoner addressed him directly, his royal pain probably did not appreciate the boldness of the baker, but in the man's defense he did ask for some accounts, "Have you seen either of these people today?" his voice was tight, like he could hardly stand to talk to this man directly. The baker only nodded in response before taking some-what of a bow. I imagine he could feel the tension in the prince's tone of voice and did not wish to push his limits. "Where have you seen them? Are they still here? Could you point them out if you have a birds-eye-view of this square this very moment?" Prince Edwards questions were more demands, this commoner was immediately being shoved up to the stage, clumsily pushed up the stairs and forced on his knees in such close proximity to royal blood. I quickly grabbed Alice and we moved as subtly as we could to a more crowded and shadowed corner, it was difficult with how thick a mass of people had come to hear the prince's words. And we were probably bringing unwanted attention to ourselves by moving through a still crowd, but I couldn't just stand there and wait to be picked out of the crowd by an ignorant baker.

"There!" all of a sudden there is an outburst, not from the baker but from one of the guards, he was pointing out into the mass of people. But not at us, I followed his finger into the crowd and saw Jacob making his way through, but he was frozen. A quick glimmer of terror flashed around his face as he realized what was happening. If we did not get out right this second I was going to lose my right hand man, my best friend, the only one I would ever trust to lead my people if anything had ever happened to me.

I tried to move to get to him, to stop them from chasing him as he turned and ran in the direction he came, but Alice held me back. I turned to her to try and reason with her but she only held her finger up to her lips in an act to silence me before my words got out. There was nothing we could do except trust that he found a way out.

I prayed with all of my heart and soul that he did. Oh, God, please let him escape. Please.

**I worked my ass off on this all day today you guys, I almost skipped math to finish it. I was determined to have AT LEAST 4 thousand words. The next chapter will hopefully be as long, I will try to put some time aside every day to write for this story because I have been really abusing the loyalty of you guys as readers. I really do enjoy writing for you all and hope to keep this wonderful fan base for SMI and hopefully maintain it for when I am hopefully published. I will let you know when and if that happens. And if it does keep an eye out for UI. **


	12. Chapter 12

**What is up my darling readers, I have been working every day on this chapter, it's just been hard because I'm easily distracted. But here is the next chapter please review please please please review! haha**

**Disclaimer: Welllll you see I'm not a published author, so the logic there would be that I didn't create Twilight yes?**

I prayed with all of my heart and soul that he did. Oh, God, please let him escape. Please.

The guards immediately jumped from the stage, and those in the crowd ran after him the moment he had turned to leave. Any remaining guards weren't sure on what they should do, but in the end there were very few left to guard the gates or the prince himself. Alice and I quickly tried to think of ways to take this to our advantage. I pushed through the worry and pain that came from what was basically abandoning my friend and fought to get out so that I may be able to save him. That was the way I needed to look at it. If I was captured now, no one would be there to take care of all those people, and no one would be left to save me or Jacob. I knew he would be beyond furious if I went after him and was thankful that Alice was ahead of the game when it came down to it.

We went into another alleyway, and discussed routes of escape. If they caught Jacob the likeliness that they would reopen the gates were slim to none because if Jacob was still here that meant we were.

There was a brick wall between us and freedom, and because we had no other options we decided to climb it. It was fairly old, so the stones were uneven, not enough so to make it an easy climb, just enough to give us the start that we needed.

As I told her my observations on the small list of options we had, the little pixies face got impossibly paler as she realized what climbing the wall meant. "No!" she shrieked, I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and insisted we had no other choice. "But this is my favorite dress! Please, Bella there must be some other way!" she insisted, her tone on the verge of begging.

I gave her a bemused grin and gestured toward the crowd behind us with an expecting expression I waited for what felt to be hours in the tension until she finally sighed in defeat. I was actually surprised it took her so long to come to the decision of whether or not we should risk our lives for a nice dress. I instantly felt the need to worry for Alice's sanity and what she saw as a priority versus what she needed to have as a priority, but instantly shooed those thoughts away and began with the task of getting us and our loot over the wall.

Taking a knife out from my boot I began cutting away at the seams that held my deep pockets to my dress and tied each opening shut then connected the few full bags with more knots. "Okay, give me your belt." I held out my open hand for the leather belt wrapped around her small waist. With as much energy as a disgruntled child, she took of the expensive accessory and handed it to me with a huff. Lacing it through the loop the knots had made, I strapped my new pack across my shoulder, and secured it further for good measure. Something told me this was going to be a little more than slightly difficult.

As I began cutting away at my skirt I couldn't help but smirk and turn to my little friend, "You know, this wouldn't be an issue if we would have just worn men's clothing." She gave me the second most terrifying look I had ever received in my life. The first being when she had first seen me in my men's attire.

Her eyes shrank to slits, "Not. Funny." With a sigh I went back to work, it was hard to be merry whit the sounds of angry metal clanking up and down the streets. Occasionally, Alice and I would have to flatten against the shadowed brick of the alleyway as more of the King's men raced frantically, passed in search of us. These moments were some of the more stressful of my short lifetime, to say the least. Eventually, I had successfully cut myself free of the horrible circus tent that had been attached to my hips, and quickly turned to the little pixie to begin doing the same to her outfit. She was not happy, even began crying at one point, closing her eyes to keep from having to watch me deform her beautiful gown.

With an exasperated sigh, I let the fabric fall to the dirty cobble and told her I was finished. She just nodded and opened her eyes, pointedly avoiding looking down at her ruined dress. I just shook my head at her childish attitude and knelt down, lacing my fingers together to make a cradle for her foot. She was too short to get a good start at climbing the wall, and I knew I couldn't just hang on it or sit at the top as I waited for her to reach me, so I intended to give her a boost that would provide the necessary head start she needed.

At the count of three we bounced together and I heaved her upward, she grabbed and clawed at the ragged wall until her fingers found purchase. I made it a point to keep hold of her until she found the right foothold and was able to start climbing to the top of the barrier.

Little Alice may not have been a fighter, but she sure was quick and agile. She had reflexes like a cat, which had surprised me when I first met her. When she was two-thirds up I began my climb, by now the chaos going on in the town square had become nothing but background noise, so when an arrow when whizzing my way, I was a little more than startled.

Alice was sitting at the top of the wall when the arrow ricochets off the wall, skittering on the ground. I looked up at her and yelled urging her to jump down the other side and start running. With a panicked glance she obeyed.

I continued climbing, not even taking a moment to look back at the archer. Another arrow came whizzing, scratching through the fabric of my top and cutting into my side. I cringed and hissed at the pain but continued climbing; my life and several others depended on it.

"Stop!" well, it was a man that was shooting at me, you'd think he'd have a little more decency than to try and shoot a lady down, but chivalry is very dead these days. My fingers latched onto the flat surface of the peak of the wall, just one big swing of the legs and I was at my longed for freedom. There were more men in the alley by this point, some continued shooting – they were terrible shots- and others began running for the wall. I only knew this because they didn't exactly tread lightly on the loose cobble of the streets.

"Get her down!" voices shouted and growled, I threw one foot over the ledge, preparing myself for the steep fall. Another arrow hit my arm, it was only a few seconds after I had jumped down that the pain really registered. My left arm had exploded with pain, drowning out any soreness that should have occurred in my legs as I hit the ground.

Knowing better than to rip out the arrow and leave them a nice bloody trail to follow, I forced myself forward, pushing Alice to ignore the new injury I had acquired. We ran as fast as our feet would go to the horses tethered to the trees not too far from the gates of the city. It was more than slightly difficult to get up using only one arm, but I had managed, and just gritted my teeth through the pain that was pulsing through my body.

As we galloped further into the wood, I grabbed the shaft of the arrow and snapped it to a shorter length, so as to lessen the chance of it catching on anything. The grunts and shouts of our pursuers were heard as they reached the trees that outlined the forest and once protected our horses from view. Many curses and phrases that would make even a sailor blush echoed through the hills as we raced away to what should be our safety.

The faint sound of three other horses bashing through the wood nearly knocked me off my own steed. I had forgotten about the other horses we had taken to get here in my rush to hop upon my own. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the soldiers who were following us. I looked over to Alice; she was glancing at me with realization and panic. I nodded to her then pointed in a different direction, we made a silent agreement to drive these men away from the helpless people still packing up the camp.

We jerked the reins, she going south and I went to the north. If they only followed her, I would go back to the camp to warn everyone before heading back out to find the little pixie. If they followed me she would go back to camp and stay there, maybe sending out one or two of my men to search for me. But they should realize by now that I am pretty capable of taking care of myself.

As I veered off the path, I waited and waited for the sounds of hooves to come up behind me. It had been a couple of minutes and I began to worry, I honestly did not want them following her even if I had a ready-made plan for it. I fought the urge to turn around, it was so tempting. I had already left one friend behind; it would hurt so much if I lost two. Alice is so small.

I yanked on the reins once more, pulling my horse to a stop and sat for what felt like hours debating on whether or not I should turn around and distract them. I could handle them, she would get away and the people would be warned of the possible dangers heading their way.

"There she is!" well, long time no see. It was the younger guard from my trip to the castle. I smiled as all three horsemen headed my way.

Yanking my horse in the opposite direction, I dug my heels into its sides. "Let the chase begin."

E POV

I pinched the bridge of my nose as the meat head guards told me what happened. It wasn't until they threw the remains of two skirts at my feet that I really started paying attention to what they were saying.

"..We got one of them with an arrow, so that should slow her down a bit." For some reason fear rushed through me, what if it was a fatal wound?

"You shot her?" I hadn't intended to shout, but it just came out. I had no reason to be so alarmed, he was right, the wound could make it easier to catch her and once she was here we could see how bad it is and keep her alive… well, long enough to kill her.. I suppose. At this point it was just sadness that ran through me, creating a weight on every part of me. Especially suffocating my heart.

What was wrong with me?

B POV

Great, these bastards had bows and arrows as well. Not that they knew how to use them obviously, they had missed me so many times within the last mile, I'm surprised they still have ammo to shoot.

The arrows, of course reminded me of the one sticking out of my side and the pain it was causing me. With every move of the horse pain shot through me, thank goodness for the adrenaline this chase was providing because without it I'd probably pass out from the agony.

So take that pain searing in my side and multiply it by a thousand, my horse falls as an arrow finds its mark in its leg. I push myself away as the poor creature trips, falling with a thud and almost landing on my leg. However, despite the good fortune of escaping possible braking of my bones, I had the unfortunate pleasure of greeting the very real pain of the arrow shaft being pushed deeper into my side when I landed. If I was hopeful of a speedy recovery before, it's definitely not happening now.

I ran to my brown steed, checking the area he was hit. It wasn't that bad, but it was enough to slow us down majorly. There was only one thing I could do now, and that was to face them.

They surrounded me, arrows kept on their target as the horses protested against the strangers on their backs. I crouched to the ground, in an act that made it seem like I was covering myself from the bastards, I was mainly only wearing underclothes at this point, having cut off my skirt earlier to escape over the wall. One of the men actually looked away, I tried to stifle the giggle that threatened to come out at this sight, he even blushed a bit!

The young Gerald smiled as he looked down on me, "Well, isn't she a pretty young thing." I scoffed and spit at his horse's feet. He just chuckled in response, "Oh, a feisty one." He dismounted Jacob's favorite horse, white as snow, and as fast and powerful as lighting. 'Pure, but dangerous 'he had once described it as. It made me sick seeing a man of the castle so close to such a wonderful creature. The idiot had the audacity to come closer to me. I knew I could not attack him, well, not yet. I had to wait for the other two to jump down before I could even consider letting them know I had a weapon.

I slid my knife out of my boot and up my sleeve, catching the blade in the tightest part of the cuff. "So, princess" I cringed, this man was just going to keep pushing at my buttons until I go after him, he wanted an excuse to attack me, "where were you headed? Hmm?" he smiled and grabbed my chin, wrenching my face upward. "Are you going back to that nice little town of yours? How about you show us the way?" he kept leaning closer and closer to my face.

Someone behind me spoke up, "We do not have orders to go to the village, just to capture the girl." Gerald looked up at his fellow officer, giving the poor boy a mighty glare that almost put my own to shame. The guard only grunted and leapt off of what was James' horse, it was fairly young and seemed terrified, poor thing. "We do not have enough men here to try and take the village." The boy was stern, Gerald stood straight, only slightly taller than the young one.

Surprisingly he held his ground and only returned the disrespectful git's glare. Two down, one to go, if I made a bit of a struggle, the third would either shoot me or come off Richard's old steed to come and help his fellow guards. I swept my leg behind Gerald's knees and pulled him to the ground. Hopefully the impact knocked him out, but I wasn't sure if I was that lucky, so I let my dagger drop from my sleeve and smacked his head with the butt, just to be extra sure.

The second guard who had been on his feet sidestepped my next attack and grabbed my arm, yanking it behind my back to cause a burst of pain that was quickly drown out by the shot of agony that came from the arrow scratching at my muscles. I gasped and swallowed back a scream as I turned into the aching of my side and grabbed his collar and pulled him against me taking a step forward and sweeping my other leg behind him and pushing him to the ground. He landed with a thud as an arrow whizzed past us.

I gave him a taste of my fist before turning to the man still on the horse, looking stunned. He fumbled for another arrow; loading his bow he aimed it true. We sat there just staring at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. The one I had just thrown grabbed my foot pulling me to the ground, this stunned the other and he shot; the stone of the arrow head dug into my cheek, but only left a scratch as I turned my head away from the sting. I hit hard, the rock and dirt scrapping my cheek and knees.

I blindly kicked at my attacker, trying to turn against his grip so as to loosen it.

I felt my foot connect with his shoulder and heard the grunt as I hit the same place even harder in my attempt to escape. The sound of feet hitting the ground hit my ears two seconds too late, rough hands grabbed my shoulders, pinning me down. The hand that had grasped my ankle released its grip, but I could feel a slight pressure still on my muscles. That was going to bruise.

"Are you done?" the last man off his horse pushed harder on my shoulders, digging his knee into my back. I hissed in pain, feeling my back crack in several different places. "Get me some rope." He threw at the other guy, keeping what felt like all of his weight pressed on me.

He jerked my hands behind my back, keeping his knee between my shoulder blades which caused him to pull my arms at an awkward angle. I tried to pull away but it just caused more pain to rush through my joints. He yanked hard on the knot, I wouldn't be surprised if my hands turned purple soon. "Get her up on my horse." He kicked my knife away into a bush, not even bothering to pocket it. That was an antique, it was my grandfather's hunting knife. I glared at his feet, ignoring the roughness of his touch as he yanked me to my feet. My top and part of my undergarment were covered in the blood that was dripping from my open wounds.

"Wonderful." I grumbled, with a sigh I looked at my captors, actually taking the time to really take their features in. The one at my arm was a head taller than me, and seemed older then Gerald as he had highlights of grey shining from the depths of brown that was his hair. Wrinkles at his mouth and eyes told me he was usually a happy man, but at the moment his face was so grave you would assume the man had never smiled in his life.

The younger one, who had hopped off his horse to help the man still on the ground was bleeding from his nose. I smiled a little, I always did have better aim when I wasn't concentrating too hard on my target. He glared at me, while ripping a piece of fabric off of the cape draped over James' horse. He held the rag up to his head, which was also bleeding- dying his blonde hair a dark red and orange. This one had to have just turned twenty, just a year or two younger than me.

I sighed again as the boy came over and pushed me toward Jacob's white beauty, "Well, if we are going to take this journey the least we can do is exchange names, yes?" The only thing I had going for me now was kindness, but I doubt even the young one would fall for it. I just needed to get close enough to the hunting knife in his belt to take that small step toward freedom.

The older one laughed a bit as he grabbed the water skin from the oldest of the horses and walked over to dump it on Gerald. "Well, I know what his name is," I gestured to the guard who had been with Richard in the castle when I had my first encounter with the prince, "I might as well know yours. Hell, I know the prince by his first name. Not that I enjoy that acquaintance, but we can't help who we know sometimes I suppose." I shrugged and leaned against Jacob's horse, patting it's nose. The older guard just gave me a funny look before kicking his friend awake.

"Is that so? What is his name then?" he asked with a smile, expecting me to stutter out some guess.

"Gerald. His partner was Richard before they sent him and some blonde named James to come and get our location and find the leader of the 'rebellion'." I couldn't help but laugh at that last part.

The younger one gave me a confused look, "You mean Jasper? The prince's right hand man?" he finished wrapping a fresh bandage around the cut on his temple. I just nodded with a shrug. He had to reach over to the other side of the horse he had ridden to grab the water skin there, and it was in that moment that I fully realized that these were technically my horses. I packed them this morning. I mean of course I noticed this earlier, but I never fully recognized the advantage this would give me. These animals were more comfortable with me, and I knew where everything was on each. This information was very important when one considers that Jacob always carries an extra knife on his steed in case we ever got attacked and he lost his sword. I was pretty sure he kept it between his blankets.

The only problem was, my hands were tied and they were behind my back. This was going to be difficult, but not impossible. Nothing was impossible.

E POV

It felt as though anger was seething from every pore of my body, "There were three of you, what do you mean 'she got away'?"

**Belly is awesome, I absolutely love writing her character, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Once again I beg for reviews and then will update as soon as I can with the fight that came to be Bella's freedom. **

**Love you all**

**LMSJM**


	13. Problems with the Government

SOPA and PIPA

.com/landing/takeaction/sopa-pipa/

Hello my wonderful readers, sadly this is not an update (although I am working on the next chapter) but this is EXTREMLY IMPORTANT no matter where you are from or how old you are this will affect you. The American Government is trying to pass two bills that will enforce internet censorship and put websites like Facebook or YouTube in danger. Effects of SOPA and PIPA are already being felt in large companies. The voting on this bill is coming up fast and we need to contact our Congressmen and Representatives before it is too late. Stop SOPA and PIPA now!

More links with information on what these bills could do to the Internet:

.com/watch?v=JhwuXNv8fJM

/

.com/landing/takeaction/

The links above provide some to the point information and if you visit Google and it still has the tape over the logo, click on it to get to the page above. There is a petition against this going on now.

Please act.

LMSJM


End file.
